Sweet Misery
by purple-lantern
Summary: [DarkDai] An AU fic where Daisuke and Dark are high school students. Dai is a sophomore while Dark is a Senior. 2 completely different worlds and personalities intertwine. Will it lead to love or to tragedy? R&R please. CHAPTER 6 IS UP
1. D Day

**Title: Sweet Misery**

Chapter 1: 'D' day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DN ANGEL! Okay? No need to rub it in. Original story and characters are owned by Yukiru Sugisaki! All I own is my pc and this fic. Carry on then...

He looks at himself in the mirror as he finishes dressing. He checks his uniform and inspects his things thoroughly before deciding that he was ready for the school-day ahead. He's been worried that staying up so late last night would take a toll on his physical appearance. He has been doing this for quite a while now and although he was getting used to his nightly escapades, i.e. training, he still makes sure that by day, he looked and acted as a normal teenage high school student. Well, he tries to anyway. Those nights he spent in "training" to impress Risa must be helping him somehow that it's become an indispensable habit. He admits that he's become more disciplined by doing so, especially with his looks and actions. Although they always seemed to fail when he was actually around Risa. He lets out a sigh, grabs his things and walks out of the door into the hallway outside his room. He was rarely concerned with Risa nowadays. Ever since she broke down when Dark rejected her, he has accepted that he will never be enough for her. God knows he has tried everything. Of course, he wasn't happy with the feeling of rejection. But somehow, even that doesn't bother him as much as he expected it to. Was he getting over her? He lets out another sigh as he reaches the front door. He says his goodbyes to everyone in the house and goes on his way.

He contemplates on Risa on the way to the station. He still didn't understand why he was rejected. He knows that he's become more than enough to become worthy of any girl of his choice. Most people would agree with him. He's smart, often managing to become top of his class except for those times when Satoshi, his major competition, would beat him to the top spot. He's athletic and excels in every sport he tries out for. And he's the official representative for the sophomores in the student committee. He knows that he's not that bad to look at either. Not that his talent and efforts aren't appreciated. He definitely attracted a lot of people in his school, not only from his level but from the lower and higher levels as well. Many have dared to approach him but it was only Risa who caught his attention.

He met her during the first days of his freshman year. They were both in the same class along with her twin sister Riku and started hanging out along with his friend from middle school, Takeshi. She immediately caught his attention although he wasn't the only one who noticed her during those days. Risa was attractive and her lady-like house-wife-y attitude is what attracted most guys to her.

Soon after they had been hanging-out, he became the representative for the first year students and was noticed immediately after acing the first major exam of that year. He thought that he had impressed her with that alone. And she was. Although he noticed that she still wasn't looking at him the way she was supposed to, the way others have over the past few years of his academic life. So he tried other things like joining sports events and the track-and-field varsity where he was also immediately noticed upon his joining. He's been doing his best all-year to try and impress her until he finally confessed his feelings for her. He was devastated when she rejected him, saying that she was in love with a guy from the one of the higher batches. She proposed that they remain friends instead since she still would like to hang-out with him. He, of course, accepted this, not wanting to be completely out of her life. He was hurt but he was going to have to accept it without trouble, as his culture requires him to.

He reaches the terminal and steps inside the train which is immediately filled-up by people. He continues thinking. Apparently, soon after he confessed his feelings to her, she did the same to the guy she was in-love with. This guy was supposedly a third year student then. "Which means that he's a senior now.", he thought. Risa was also rejected by her love that year and many things happened after that. But he heard from Risa herself that she wasn't gonna give up. She'll continue improving herself until one day; she'll be woman enough for him to accept her. This hurt him even more as she watched her determination.

The only things he knows about the guy she fell for is that he's a senior now and his name is Dark. Dark Mousy. "Weird name.", he thought. "It's definitely not Japanese in origin. Sounds western to me." He closed his eyes and opened them again, his face blank. He has never met him so he doesn't know what he looks like. He had been too depressed last year to try to find this guy out, but he's now determined to see the guy whom Risa has preferred over him. He has been researching some stuff about him. His connections to the student committee were what mostly helped in his efforts to find out the things he needed to know about him. But now, he was going to meet him face-to-face. He needed to. He didn't know if it was going to make things better but he's going to face him anyway. For his own sake.

He gets off the train upon arriving and proceeds to the school gate. He makes his way inside the campus and towards his classroom on the third floor. He's early. Another habit of his. He sees Takeshi and the latter, having spotted him, runs toward his direction.

"Hey Daisuke!" Takeshi shouts cheerfully.

"Good Morning Takeshi!" Daisuke greets back

" Hah.. always early and formal.!", Takeshi sneers. "It's okay Dai. It's only the 2 of us guys here. No need to go all proper for me!"

"Not so much.", Daisuke humbly replies. "That was just a standard morning greeting. There's nothing really that formal about that."

"Whatever man! So listen. I've got all the stuff you've asked me to get. You know, about this Dark fellow of yours."

"Not so loud." Daisuke says, sternly. The two move toward the classroom window.

"Whoops. Sorry man.", Takeshi says looking around and scratching his head.

"Anyway, it's all in here." he says handing Daisuke a brown paper envelope.

"Very Good!", Daisuke says as he opens the envelope and takes out it's contents.

"I even got ya a picture. Hehehe... No need to thank me. After all, I'll soon be the world's number one journalist after my dad! You can count on my skills!", Takeshi boasts

" (sweatdrops) This only shows the back of his head.", Daisuke comments

"Hey! Better than nothing! Besides, some of those seniors are kinda dangerous!", Takeshi blurts out, shuddering

"'Dangerous'?", Daisuke asks, puzzled

"Yeah man! Especially that one. Seems he's gotten into a lot of trouble in the school for the past 4 years he's been spending here. I've heard that he acts like some gangster and is the leader of some dangerous frat here in our school.", Takeshi says

"Frat? Those kinds of things aren't allowed in school!"

"Well, no one seemed to be able to put a stop to it. Even the members of the faculty who tried always seemed to have met some sort of weird accident. Of course, they couldn't blame it on them. Lack of evidence. So everyone kinda just settled for treating them like they didn't exist."

Daisuke looks at Takeshi and then at the picture he provided for him.

'This is the kind of guy Risa fell for?'

A few seconds of silence as Daisuke goes through the other stuff in the envelope until Takeshi notices something outside.

"Hey! There he is now!" Takeshi says pointing outside the window.

Daisuke looks at where Takeshi was pointing and notices a long- purple-haired student walking towards the building, along with other seniors.

'Probably in the same group as him.' Daisuke thinks to himself. The guy has dark-violet locks and is fairly tall. He walks nonchalantly and wears his uniform in an untidy manner.

At the older teen's side were two people. He recognizes one of them. It was Satoshi. A classmate of his. And alongside Satoshi is a blonde senior guy. Daisuke watches as the blonde boy goes towards Satoshi and lays his arm around his shoulder.

'They're buddies…'

"HEY! I didn't know that Satoshi was with those guys! Wow!", Takeshi exclaims.

"(vein popping on head) I thought that you got everything?" Daisuke remarks, irritated

He looks at the direction of Risa's love again.

"So he's the one. Dark Mousy", Daisuke mutters under his breath as he frowns.

He continues to watch them as the group continues to walk towards the building.

Suddenly, Dark's head turns and looks upward towards the direction of Daisuke's classroom. Amethyst eyes focus on his red ones. Daisuke feels his heart stop. He can't break the eye contact although he wants to. The older teen's blank expression does not change as the red-haired boy's eyes widen. No one else is aware of their exchange of gazes. He feels numb and his limbs and muscles seems to have lost their function.

The older teen is the first to break the contact. The roof blocks Daisuke's view as he watches him enter the building.

Daisuke snaps out of it. He shakes his head and notices a trickle of sweat run down the side of his head. He takes out his handkerchief and wipes his face. He proceeds to his table and takes a seat. He lets out a heavy breath.

The classroom fills with students and everyone goes to their respective places as the teacher enters the classroom. The day has begun… … …

Author's note:

So I've finished the first chapter of my DN. Angel AU fic. I'll be updating soon! Please, for those who have read it, please review. I want to know what you think of it so far. ) Comment on anything. Grammar, suggestions on pairings, (although this story will kinda center on Dark/Dai ) length of chapter, and so on! Hehehehehe….

I kinda like the Dark/Dai pairing but don't go on thinking that this will be some kinda over-fluffed stuff, although that will come on later chapters(depends on my mood). Also, I may change the rating after I've finished with the other chapters. Just warning 'ya! hehehe…

So please… review. ) I will really really appreciate it. And I also promise that the summary will kinda improve as I go along. Thanks for reading this. P


	2. Encounter

**CHAPTER 2: Encounter**

Disclaimer: Same as before.

The sound of the wind chimes echo in the room as the air enters through the window. The curtains move with the wind as it does, allowing a few rays of sunlight to penetrate the room. It breaks the darkness and cast off the shadows which dominated the room's environment. It hits the bed, causing the occupant to open his eyes and look towards the direction of the window. The room darkens once more as the curtains go back to their original places as the wind pauses entering. The person lets out a soft breath and looks towards his left. He looks at the small alarm clock he had neglected to turn-on last night. 8:30. It was already late. He gets up slowly and rubs his eyes. He grabs his towel, proceeds to the bathroom and locks the door.

The bathroom is cramped and there isn't that much space to do much of anything. But it still served its basic functions and that was enough for him. He takes his clothes off and turns the knob of the shower. He thought too soon. He hears a weird sound emerging from the tubes of his bathroom as he turns-on the shower. No water comes out. He scratches his head and bangs on the bathroom wall. Still nothing. He hits the wall once more and soon after, water was coming out of the shower head. The pressure wasn't that strong but it was enough for his bath. At least for this morning. He scrubs himself vigorously, trying to make use of the limited supply of water. After finishing, he gets out of the bathroom, wearing only his over-used towel around his waist and proceeds to his closet to dress himself for school.

He's gonna be late again, not that he cared that much. There are few things that THEY can do to punish him. He was well-aware of that. Being feared has its advantages. He proceeds to the front door and walks outside of his room. Outside is a dark narrow stairway. He walks down the stairs, passes a few rooms similar to his own and walks out of the door.

He lives in an apartment. Not a very good one but at least he wasn't living outside the streets, though he often thought that that wouldn't be that much of a change for him. He puts his hands on his pockets and walked towards the direction of his school. He remembers that he hasn't eaten yet as he hears the rumbling of his stomach. No matter. Krad or probably Satoshi will treat him later at school. They weren't gonna let him starve to death. He knows that. After this thought, he no longer paid his hunger any mind and continues to walk without worry.

'I wonder how fucked-up this day's gonna be?" he thinks to himself.

He runs his hand down his purple-locks and scratches the back of his head. He couldn't care less.

He arrives at the school's front gate. It was already locked. He looks upward as he takes a deep breath, grabs the railings of the gate and jump. He makes it across easily. No big deal. He starts walking towards the school building. He takes a look around first. No one else is around since all of the students are already inside their classrooms. He just knows he's gonna get shouted at again. Although, he knows that all of those teachers couldn't do anything to him. They just liked to blow some hot air cause they're so damn full of it. And he was the perfect target. Although when he shot them his look, they'd back off immediately. Wusses. He scans the school building as he approaches it. He looks towards the window of one of the classrooms on the third floor. He sees a younger red-haired student by the window.

* * *

Daisuke holds his pencil with his mouth as he listens to the teacher. He had already studied what the teacher was discussing last night so he's getting a little bored. He looks around at his classmates as he tries to find anything interesting. Takeshi has his face hidden in his open textbook as he sleeps. Good thing he hasn't been caught yet although he should try to listen. Daisuke is sure that Takeshi didn't read a thing last night. As always, Takeshi was gonna rely on his notes and his teaching to get him through this semester. Although this can be a pain, he helps him out anyway. He's one of the only real and lasting friends he had since middle school. Others treat him either with respect or adoration. But even with his position and accomplishments, Takeshi still treats him like he would any other guy friend of his. That made him feel good. Besides, he can be quite useful at times like when he asked him to gather some info on Dark. He looks at the others. Riku has her hands placed behind her head as she leans back, her chair moving along with her. Risa seems to be listening intently to the teacher as she takes down notes of the discussion. Wait. She's using the back of her notebook? What is she writing? Daisuke leans a little to see the words. Risa was using colored pens and some very nice lettering. 

"Dark and Risa Mousy… 4-EVER!"

Daisuke frowns and huffs at the sight. This is something that he wasn't planning on seeing today, or any day for that matter. He watches her continue writing. She keeps looking from her notebook to a pink paper bag near her schoolbag. He wonders what it could be but is distracted by her continuing to write at her notebook.

'I still can't believe she fell for that guy! What does she see in him?', Daisuke thought as he tries to control his displeasure. He looks upward as he places his hands on the back of his neck for support. He looks at Satoshi. He was genuinely listening to the discussion.

'Funny. He doesn't look like he fits in with those people'

He still isn't sure how he's going to meet Dark personally. But it was apparent that Satoshi would be his only link to him.

After class, Daisuke excuses himself from Takeshi and the others and follows Satoshi out of the classroom.

"**Hiwatari-kun!"** Daisuke calls

Satoshi's head turns back without stopping. "Hey, wait up!" Daisuke says as he catches up to him.

"Hi! So, where are you going?" Daisuke asks intently

"Did you need anything in particular?" Satoshi counters his question, his expression never changing.

"I was just curious. I don't see you around that much except for class hours and I rarely see you with others from our class.", Daisuke states flashing that friendly student smile of his. His smile always worked no matter who he talked to.

"What business is it of yours?" Satoshi replies coldly

"A..ha…. er…", Daisuke found himself in an awkward moment. Apparently, that flashy pearly-white smile of his doesn't work on everyone. "Well, since..er…I'm part of the student committee, it's my job to look-out for the w-well-being of my fellow sophomores especially my classmates! Hahahahahaha…..ha", Daisuke stops and gulps as he sees Satoshi stare at him without the slightest hint of interest.

"I'm not in any trouble, if that's what you mean."

"No….No! I don't mean that! I just… er… I just thought that you might need some company. Especially since... You know… I-It's not out of pity if that's what you're thinking although it certainly looks that way but..but…"

'WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?' Daisuke thinks, panicking

Satoshi shoots him an irritated glare and walks as a faster pace. Daisuke slows down as his head drops. "Agh... well THAT went well…" Daisuke says to himself

"No matter!" he says a little loudly as he closes his fist and places them in front of his face.

Lunchtime:

"**Hiwatari-kun!"** Daisuke calls out as he stands beside Satoshi in line.

"Did you have company? Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asks, grinning

"Don't trouble yourself.", Satoshi replies, giving Daisuke more of that cold glare of his. "I eat alone." Satoshi gets his food and proceeds to an unoccupied table.

"(gulps) Ah! It's no trouble! No trouble at all! Besides, it's no fun if you eat alone. Food tastes better with company!" Daisuke says, following Satoshi and sitting beside him.

He takes out his lunchbox and inside is a wonderfully prepared meal. The aroma of the food escapes the container and Daisuke moves his head towards it to savor the smell some more.

"Mmmm…." Daisuke hums and looks at Satoshi. He's looking at his food.

"Would you like some?" Daisuke holds his lunchbox in front of Satoshi and smiles

"No, thank you." Satoshi says taking his eyes away from Daisuke's lunch.

"Are you sure? I made it myself! It's good! Try it", Daisuke insists, standing up and placing his lunch nearer to Satoshi's face.

Satoshi looks scared as he looks at Daisuke's face offering his lunch.

"O-okay.", he says as he takes a piece and puts it in his mouth. He chews it slowly and swallows.

"It's…good." he comments

"I'm glad you liked it!" Daisuke says over-cheerfully. He takes a bite of his own and they continue eating their lunches.

After lunch, Satoshi excuses himself and walks towards the comfort room.

**"Hiwatari-kun!"**

He looks back and sees Daisuke running towards him. He walks faster and reaches the CR. He walks inside and Daisuke follows him.

"(sweatdrops) Why are you following me in here?" ,Satoshi asks outraged

Daisuke grins ever-so-innocently and replies," I needed to go here myself so I thought that it would be better if we went together!"

That last remark of Daisuke was said a little too loudly and the other boys in the room looks at the two of them, sounds of snickering can be heard.

Satoshi blushes upon noticing.

"(vein popping on head) Will you keep it down? That doesn't sound right!" he says

"What doesn't sound right?" Daisuke asks, his smile never fading, his finger placed under his chin as he ponders on what Satoshi said.

"(sweatdrops some more)Agh! Never mind! Let's just be done with our business here!"

"Okay!" Daisuke says, going inside a cubicle as Satoshi does the same.

Classroom:

"**Hiwatari-kun!"**

"Ugh…" is all Satoshi could come up with as Daisuke approaches him once again.

"Whatcha doin'?" Daisuke asks flashing once again those pearly-whites of his.

"I'm thinking!" Satoshi replies

"Hmmm…." Daisuke nods "Thinking of what?"

'Thinking of a way to get rid of you', Satoshi thinks to himself but instead says, "Nothing important."

"Ahhh…! That's not fair! Tell me tell me!", Daisuke exclaims

"Ugh…"

Dismissal time:

"**Hiwatari-kun!"**

Daisuke runs up to him and asks, "Where do you live? You wanna go home together? Maybe we go the same way!"

Satoshi has had enough. "Listen you! I don't know what it is that you want from me but I'm not interested! So stop following me around!"

A moment of silence as both boys refrain from speaking for a few seconds until Daisuke breaks the quietness.

"I'm sorry Hiwatari-kun. I may have been too pushy with you. And for that I am sorry." Daisuke says as he bows his head

"I was only trying to get closer to you. So I REALLY tried my best! Really!"

Satoshi's eyebrows starts twitching and smile awkwardly as Daisuke continues what he is saying.

"But I guess I tried too hard…. In doing so, I think that I might've pushed you away. Maybe I should have been honest with you from the start…"

Satoshi starts shaking and his voice trembles as he says,

"W-What are you saying? Trying to get close to me? I'm a guy! You wanted to be honest? (gulps)

Daisuke gives him a curious look.

"(sweatdrops) C-Could it be that you're…" Satoshi is interrupted as two people approach him and his red-haired companion.

"Satoshi! What kept you?" a blonde guy says as he neared the two. He gives Daisuke a curious look.

'He's the guy with Satoshi from before.' Daisuke thinks

Alongside him was Dark. Daisuke's objective for the day.

'Finally!' Daisuke thinks to himself.

"So Satoshi! Aren't you gonna introduce me to your new friend?' the blonde asks teasingly.

"He's not my…." Satoshi isn't able to finish as Daisuke cuts him off.

'Niwa Daisuke! Second year! I'm a classmate of Hiwatari. Nice to meet you!" Daisuke says, his face turning serious as he extends his hand to the blonde.

"Call me Krad," says the blonde with a wink as he shakes the red-head's hand.

Daisuke takes his gaze from Krad to Dark. He doesn't look interested.

"I've heard about you!"

"Huh,' is all Daisuke could reply as he looks back at Krad.

"You're the representative for the sophomores, aren't you?" Krad states with another wink.

"Ah! Yes! Yes I am!", Daisuke scratches his head with modesty.

"Nice. I think that you're also the star runner in the track-and-field varsity!"

"Haha! I wouldn't go that far!"

Satoshi grabs and pulls at Krad's right arm.

"How come you know so much about him?" Satoshi says, irritated

Krad replies to him with an amused smile. Satoshi looks at Daisuke and the latter swallows nervously.

'How come he looks so angry at me? I think I might've gone too far with me introducing myself to his friends.'

Satoshi tightens his grip on Krad, arranges his glasses and starts pulling him.

"Let's go."

Krad's amused look doesn't disappear as he is pulled by Hiwatari.

"It was nice meeting you, Dai-chan. Let's hang out sometime!"

"Y-yeah.", Daisuke replies lamely.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to your friend, Satoshi?" Krad says grinning.

Satoshi gives him a huff and faces Daisuke, "Good day."

Dark starts to follow them but Daisuke goes up to him and grabs his arm. Dark turns around, scaring the younger teen with his icy-glare.

The red-head gasps at his own actions and lets go of his arm.

"I-I didn't catch your name."

The older teen continues to look at him, shrugs and finally says, "Dark. I'm Dark Mousy." He turns around and continues on his way, leaving a frustrated Daisuke behind.

He watches him go, the late-afternoon sun showering the hallway with it's red-yellowish rays and hitting the purple-locked teen. He watches him descend into the stairs. He clenches his fist.

"Dammit.", and with that, he decides to go on home.

He goes to the locker room first and takes the stuff he needed. He proceeds outside and walks towards the school gate. There, he sees Risa. No one else was around. She was waiting in front of the gate and was anxiously looking around.

He holds up his hand and starts calling her name, " Ri---" when a tall figure appeared next to her.

"Dark!" Daisuke gasps, his eyes widening

The sun serves as a frame for the two, such that the two of them were hazy from Daisuke's point of view. He watches as Risa hold something out to dark. It's a pink paper bag.

"It's the one from before!" Daisuke mutters under his breath

Dark eyes the bag, lack of interest is evident in his eyes. But his lips curve into a smile. He makes a gesture as if reaching out to the bag but his right arm moves past Risa's hand and onto the back of her neck. He pulls her towards him.

Daisuke is horrified as he sees Dark pressing his lips against the long-haired girl. Risa drops the bag and is stunned for a moment. After a while, she holds on to his shoulders but it doesn't take long when Dark lets go of her. She drops to the ground as her back hits the side of the school gate. Dark smiles and shrugs coolly as he starts to walk off. Before he is out of sight though, he turns his head and makes contact with Daisuke's eyes. Pure shock is pasted on the red-head's face.

Dark closes his eyes and walks off. Risa, in turn walks on her way with a dreamy-look in her eyes.

Daisuke clenches both his fists and stares towards the direction where Dark is walking.

"THAT bastard!"

Author's note:

So here it is! The 2nd chapter! It's evidently longer than the first one. Hope you guys are happy with this one! Hehehe….

I've revised the first chapter since a few of you pointed out some of the mistakes I made, especially with the tenses! (embarassed) I've done my best to filter out mistakes from both chapters.

Hahaha… Daisuke doesn't give-up, does he? Well That's all for now! )

I'll be updating soon! Oh... and don't worry! This is indeed a Dark x Dai fic…

I'm just setting it up! Hahaha… They can't just make-out without a reason... er... can they? (thinks)


	3. Contact

**Chapter 3: Contact**

**Disclaimer:** Original story and characters are owned by Yukiru Sugisaki! I don't own them. I just like to write about 'em. Okay? Hehehe… carry on…

Daisuke writes on his notebook as he listens to the teacher. He listens intently, trying to take his mind off the things which were bothering him the day and night before. He looks at Risa who sits a few rows from him. He sees her back. Unlike before, though, she is actually listening and taking down notes, not scribbling anything that concerned that bastard of a man.

(Flashback)

_Daisuke sees Dark's arms extend towards the back of Risa's head, pulling her in for a kiss._

_He drops her to the ground and looks at him daringly after doing so._

(End of flashback)

Daisuke shakes his head and squeezes his hands, breaking his pencil upon doing so. He tries to shake off those thoughts.

"That man really pisses me off!" he thinks to himself, his face hardening at the thought

He takes in a deep breath and concentrates on the lecture instead.

"Ugh…" Daisuke isn't able to control his anger. He feels uncomfortable just by sitting still on his chair. He desperately wants to punch the guy's face. What was with the look anyway? Was he mocking him? Daring him? Did Dark think that he wouldn't do anything about it? That he'd let him get away just like that?

He sinks to his chair and scratches his head, his face, hot and red in pure disgust. His eyes stray from the teacher to Satoshi who sits in front by the door. Satoshi had given him a "back-off!" look the day before. He isn't sure if he can approach him right now. He doesn't want to get on his bad side. It's not fair to put him in the middle of his thing with Dark.

Daisuke sighs. He wonders when it became such an obsession. At first, he merely wanted to check this guy out. If he was right for Risa. He wanted to see that the guy Risa dumped him for was worthy. That might've been a little selfish on his part but he was convinced that he was doing it for her. But this time, it's personal. The moment that Dark had given him that look after kissing his former love in front of him was an attack on him. A challenge. That guy isn't worthy and no way is he gonna get Risa! Not as long as he's here.

The school bell rings and everyone stands up and exits the classroom. Daisuke stands up from his chair and follows Satoshi. Outside, he approaches him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke greets him with a serious and somewhat formal tone.

"Good day." Hiwatari greets back with the same expression as before.

"I was wondering if you'd let me join you for lunch again." Daisuke asks politely. He didn't want to be too pushy like he was yesterday. He realized that Satoshi has had enough of that.

Satoshi says nothing but lets Daisuke walk with him to the lunchroom.

"So, is that a 'yes'?" asked Daisuke, waiting intently for Satoshi's reply.

"Yes."

"Good. Thank you." Daisuke smiles at his consent. They continue walking and arrive at the lunchroom. Satoshi gets in line for his food.

"I'll go save us a seat." Daisuke says. Satoshi nods and the former proceeds to an unoccupied table. He gets ready to put his bag on one of the chairs when somebody taps him on the shoulders. The red-head turns around and sees Krad.

"Yo!" Krad greets with a smiling coolly, holding his hand up in greeting.

"H-Hi!" Daisuke greets back. "I didn't know you guys were gonna be here."

"Yeah. We usually eat out." Krad replies

"I see" Daisuke understands. Seniors were allowed to go out for lunch provided that they come back for their next class on time.

"Satoshi's in line getting his food. I have a packed lunch so I went ahead to save both of us a seat." Daisuke informs the blonde

"No need for that! We already saved a seat. You're welcome to join us." Krad says pointing to a table in the corner of the lunchroom. Daisuke looks at where Krad is pointing and sees Dark there, sitting.

"You go on ahead! I'll wait for Satoshi!" Krad says with a wink and pushes Daisuke in the direction of the table.

"Ahh…" Daisuke gasps as he tumbles but regains his balance. He looks back at Krad who is already walking towards the line. He looks to the table and proceeds to go there. Upon arriving, he clears his throat to make his presence known to the older teen. The latter opens his eyes and looks at him. He had been sitting with both his feet on the table. Daisuke is mortified by his lack of manners but manages to utter a decent afternoon greeting.

"Good afternoon!" Daisuke greets, nodding his head. He looks at Dark who is eyeing him, a lack of interest reflected on his eyes. Dark gives out a huff and a wave of hand, allowing the younger teen to sit.

Daisuke pulls out a chair and sits. There is silence at first as neither of the two speaks or makes a move. Daisuke looks towards his left and observes his present company. Dark has closed his eyes once again, his hands at the back of his head, showing no interest at his presence.

He puts his bag on the table and takes out a red lunchbox. He opens it and takes out his chopsticks. Like before, the pleasant aroma of his food escapes the container, making Daisuke bow down to savor the smell some more. He smiles, holds his chopsticks up and gets ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Daisuke says cheerfully, seeming to forget what was bothering him a while ago and proceeds to eat, taking out a piece of dumpling from his box and putting it on his mouth.

"Mmmm…Good!" Daisuke says with a sigh.

Dark, too, has taken notice of Daisuke's food and looks at him. The younger teen has paused eating and was smiling until he notices Dark looking. He looks at him and then at his food. He smiles, looking like someone who just figured something out and immediately stuffs his face with his food. He empties his lunchbox in a few seconds and swallows. He gets choked but he pats hardly on his chest, takes a glass of water and washes it down. With some bits of rice still in his face, he smugly looks at Dark, pure triumph flashing from his ruby eyes.

'(sweatdrops) What's this guy's problem?' Dark thinks to himself, looking a bit intimidated.

Krad and Satoshi approach the table. Krad looks at the two.

"You two seem to be getting along well-enough." He says then looks at Dark.

"Have you been playing nice?"

Dark huffs, takes his feet off the table and looks away.

"Hmph. If you're going to be like that, you can stay the whole week stinkin' your ass off!" Krad puts his hands on the table and leans over, his face now inches from him in a smirk. Dark seems to give in, giving-off a sigh of submission.

Krad, satisfied, walks around the table and sits beside Daisuke. He holds his own face up with his right hand, his elbows on the table and stares at Daisuke with those sapphire-blue eyes of his.

"Don't worry Dai-chan! I'm much nicer than him!" Krad says with a wink.

Daisuke blushes. This guy always seems to catch him off-guard. 'What is with this guy? Doesn't he ever get tired of winking?'

Satoshi moves around the table and sits between the two. He gives Daisuke that "back-off" look and pushed his eyeglasses back with his index finger. Daisuke gulps and looks at his empty lunchbox.

"Oh! Did you finish yours already Dai-chan? Here! I'll give you some of mine!" Krad offers his dumpling to Daisuke using his chopsticks.

"No! No! I'm fine! Really! I'm full!" Daisuke says waving both his hands.

"Come on! It's just one bite! You're a growing boy! Here! Eat more!" Krad insists.

"No really! I'm…"

Krad puts his dumpling inside Daisuke's mouth. "Chew." Krad says, never taking his eyes off him. Daisuke does as he is told and starts chewing. He swallows and washes it down with his water afterwards.

"See? Good, isn't it?" Krad remarks.

"Y-yeah." Daisuke replies lamely. He can't explain it but Krad's pushiness scared him a bit. Even if he was just teasing him.

Krad takes another dumpling and is about to offer it to Daisuke. Satoshi grabs his arm.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi looks irritated at the sight.

"I was just being friendly. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Krad replies teasingly.

"You're damn right there's something wrong! It doesn't look good! And you're making him uncomfortable. So stop it." Satoshi says firmly.

"My… Sorry Dai-chan." Krad says.

"No. It's okay, really! The dumpling was good."

"And thank you Satoshi for making me aware of how insensitive I was being. But I'm just curious. You aren't this conscious when I do it with y—" Krad doesn't continue upon noticing the icy stare he gets from his blue-haired friend.

"I'll stop now." Krad eats the dumpling and shrugs.

Daisuke looks at the both of them curiously. He isn't sure what just happened here.

"By the way," Satoshi starts without looking at Daisuke.

"Hm?"

'There's still some rice on your face." Satoshi comments.

"Oh!" Daisuke wipes his face abruptly and blushes. He was too caught-up in showing-off to Dark that he completely didn't notice the mess on his face.

"Uhhh… yeah. Hehehehe… I guess I was so hungry I couldn't help myself from attacking my lunch!" Daisuke says. Dark looks towards him.

"But I'm okay now! Full, even!" he says rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No wonder you stay so healthy!" Krad exclaims and leans towards Daisuke, passing Satoshi's face. He leans onto his ear and says "…and cute."

By this time, Daisuke's face is as red as his hair that his features were totally invisible from his face.

"Krad…" Satoshi begins but Krad cuts him off.

"I'm done!" Krad says holding his hands up in surrender.

They continue eating while Daisuke watches, shifting his gaze to Dark from time to time. Krad had bought him his lunch. He must do this a lot.

'Maybe Dark isn't their leader after all.' Daisuke ponders 'Krad seems to be the one in charge here.' Dark notices him looking and gives him an "I'll kill you" stare.

Daisuke cringes in his seat. 'He's definitely the scariest, though!'

Krad puts his arm around his fellow senior.

"So, are we on for tonight?" Krad asks

"Yeah. My bag's in the locker so I don't have to go home for my things." Dark replies

"Cool! And of course, Satoshi's coming too!" the blonde says

"I haven't agreed to anything!" Satoshi counters.

"Hmmm….I see. It won't be fun without you. Oh well. Dai-chan! What about you? You wanna come?" Krad asks

"Huh?" Daisuke isn't sure what he's getting into.

'They're probably up to no good.' He thinks to himself 'Hmm…If that's so, then this is my chance! I can expose these thugs for who and what they really are and get back at that arrogant bastard once and for all! OKAY!' Daisuke says all of these inside his head, holding both his fists up and what seems like red flames coming out of his eyes.

"(sweatdrops) Uuuuhhhhh… So, you cool?" Krad asks uneasily.

"I'm coming!" Daisuke replies solidly.

"Okay then! This is gonna be one hell of a SLEEPOVER!" Krad exclaims cheerfully.

"Eh?" Daisuke mutters

"I'm coming!" Satoshi announces without changing his tone.

"Great! The more the merrier!" Krad is in celebration mode right now.

"S-sleepover?" Daisuke mutters. He's DEFINITELY not sure what he's gotten himself into.

* * *

Late afternoon: 

Daisuke packs his things in a small backpack in preparation for the 'one hell of a' sleepover. He puts his toothbrush inside and a few other things. He sighs and looks at the clock. It's 4:55 pm.

(Flashback)

"_So I'll send the car to pick you up at 5 this afternoon! Just give me your address and I'll take care of everything." Says Krad_

"_Ha…ah…err…"_

"_Just pack the basic stuff. Clothes, bathroom stuff and your blanky if you have one!"_

"_Er…um…"_

"_The car will go by Satoshi's house first and then yours. We'll meet at my house later!"_

"_Okay." Daisuke gives in, sighing but still unsure_

"_And you." Krad says pointing to Dark. "Hope you have the stuff you need this time! If you don't want to have to share my soap and towel like… … last time." He continues teasingly._

"_Last time?" Daisuke inquires, curious._

"_Hmm… this whole thing's set-up for him. The plumbing in his pad's broken so he'll be spending the night or… nights in my place until it gets fixed." Krad explains_

"_I didn't ask you to bring everyone to this "sleepover"!" Dark exclaims with irritation._

"_You didn't need to. I don't want the both of us getting lonely there! Dad will be out-of-town all week and I have a really big bathroom!' Krad counters_

_Satoshi rolls his eyes and Dark huffs._

'_Yep.' Daisuke thinks as he watches the scene. 'He's DEFINITELY the one in charge!'_

(End of Flashback)

Daisuke finishes packing-up and goes out of his room.

"Daisuke! There's a car in the gate to pick you up!" Emiko, Dai's mother shouted

"I'm coming!" Daisuke goes out of the house and proceeds to the front gate. There, he sees a black limo waiting outside. His jaw drops at the sight of the vehicle.

"My my! I'm so proud of my son! Befriending such rich friends!" Emiko says proudly

"Now you be careful now! Don't be too rowdy there. You don't want to embarrass your mother, do you?" Daisuke's mom is totally in hyper mode

"(sweatdrops)Yes mom! I will."

"I remember when you were in grade school! sniff Such wonderful yet lonely days! Not once did you get invited to any of the other boys' activities. I don't understand why they kept calling you a geek back then. Those bunny-ears lookes cute on you! Kawaii--!" Emiko reminisces.

"Mom! Let's not talk about those things right now!" Daisuke says embarrassed. He heads towards the limousine.

"Goodbye! See you tomorrow!" Daisuke waves his hand and steps inside the vehicle. He sees Satoshi inside.

"You be good now! Eat right! And put in a good word for your mom!" Emiko waves goodbye and the limo drives off.

"Ugh…er… Good afternoon Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke greets his blue-haired companion.

"Good afternoon."

The car drives around town for a while until it reaches a place with fewer buildings. Several trees are around the road now. Neither of the two speak until Satoshi breaks the silence.

"Bunny ears?" He says, laughingly

"Ahhh… … hahahaha…" Daisuke laughs lamely. He looks outside again, there are no more buildings around the road they were on. Only trees.

"So, where are we? I've never been to this part of town before." Daisuke asks.

"We're already inside the property of Krad's family." Satoshi replies.

"Ohh…wow!" Daisuke is impressed

"Just how rich is Krad's family anyway?"

"They're very wealthy people." Satoshi says bluntly.

"Ohh…" Daisuke mutters "So, do they have a name for it? This land I mean. And what's Krad's last name anyway?" Daisuke asks.

"We're here!" Satoshi says. Pointing to the outside of the window.

Daisuke looks outside and sees a black iron gate. The limousine stops in front of it. He hears a ringing sound and the gate opens automatically and the car goes inside. Daisuke's eys widen at the sight of Krad's home. It wasn't just a home. It was an estate! The car drives around a beautifully designed fountain. On top of it is a statue of a human-sized angel. It has both wings spread out. Its left hand is placed on its chest and its right is raised up towards the sky.

"Sugoi!" Daisuke has his face and hands pasted on the car's window. Satoshi just watched him, amused by his reactions.

"I didn't know Krad was THIS rich!" Daisuke mutters as he admires the fountain some more.

The car finally stops in front of a magnificent stairway. The two of them wait a moment before someone opens the door for them.

"Good evening, Niwa-sama, Satoshi-sama!" said a tall male servant wearing an all black suit.

"G-Good evening." Daisuke replies humbly. He and Satoshi get out of the car

"May I get your baggage?"

"Um- N-no! It's alright," says Daisuke waving his hands. "It's a small bag and I don't have that many things! I can carry them myself!"

"Oh come now, Dai-chan!" a voice says. Daisuke looks up the stairs and sees Krad walking down. He is wearing an all-white suit. Daisuke is embarrassed by the casual clothes he is wearing.

"I-I didn't know we needed to dress-up!" Daisuke says to Satoshi, panicking

"Don't worry! They do that everyday here. It's standard clothing for them. Besides, I didn't wear anything fancy so you're not alone on this one." Satoshi reassures the red-head.

"G-Good evening Krad-san," Daisuke greets. The servant takes his backpack and proceeds up the stairs.

"Where's yours?" Daisuke asks Satoshi.

'I didn't need to bring anything. They still have some of my stuff from the last time I went here." He replies

"Carry that up to his room!" Krad instructed

"At once, Krad-sama!" and with that, he proceeds up the stairs and into the house.

"So… Dai-chan! Glad you made it!" Krad says as the two walks up to him.

"We'll have dinner in a short while! Sorry. I won't have time to give you a grand tour of my humble home."

"I-It's alright! Don't trouble yourself!" Daisuke says politely

'Humble? Yeah, right!'

"Has Dark-san arrived yet?"

"Yeah! He's already in the dining area." Krad says. Daisuke feels good. A while ago, he wasn't sure what he was doing there but he has decided to act now, tonight. He's gonna let Dark know what a worthless piece of excuse for a man he is and that he doesn't deserve anything Risa could give him. Not ever!

They go inside and proceed to the dining room. He is even more amazed at what he sees inside the palatial home. Marble floors so spotlessly clean and smooth that he swears that it works better at showing his reflection than his mirror at home. Elegant chandelier at the center of what looks like a hotel's lobby. The family obviously has an exquisite taste for art. The walls of the hallways are decorated with various paintings; most of them are familiar to an almost drooling Daisuke.

"Whoa," Daisuke's eyes grow wide as he sees one of the paintings. "This is a Robert Jessup, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. You certainly know your artists, don't you Dai-chan?" Krad says, impressed.

"A little," Daisuke replies humbly "I, myself, like to paint so I study about different artists and their styles to help me improve."

"My my. You've got to let me see some of your works one of these days!" Krad says

"Sure thing!" Daisuke replies, nodding his head "But I doubt that my works compare to what you've got here, Krad-san."

"Oh, I don't care about the paintings here. My father's the one who loves to collect these. I don't think he appreciates them at all. He just like to buy them because their expensive. Kinda likes to impress visitors, you know." Krad says and shrugs

"I-I see." Daisuke says. He is half-aware of what Krad is saying. He is busy admiring the other paintings.

They arrive at the dining area. Dark is standing by the door.

"Yo! Dark! Satoshi and his friend are here!" Krad waves at his purple-locked friend.

"Yo!" Dark greets the three

"Good evening Dark!" Satoshi says, giving a slight nod

"Good evening." Daisuke looks at him, his face already hardening at the sight of his 'enemy'.

The door to the dining room is opened from the inside by two male servants. They go in and see an elongated rectangular table, what seems like a feast is already placed on the surface of it. There are 5 plates near one of the sides of the table.

"What? No candlelight?" teased Dark

"Now now, Dark! Those are only reserved for the ladies," Krad says. "Now take a seat wherever you like and dig-in!"

Satoshi and Dark are the ones to head to the table first. They seat near the head of the table where Krad sits. Daisuke follows them and places himself near Satoshi. He feels comfortable sitting next to someone his own age in such an unfamiliar and overwhelmingly classy environment.

"So what are you waiting for? The food's not gonna eat itself." Krad says

"Here here!" Dark says, grinning and ready to grab everything in sight.

Daisuke is startled. It's the first time he sees Dark smile, unless you count the snickering face he made at him after he kissed Risa. His blood boils at the thought. No matter. THAT can wait until later. For now, he's going to enjoy his first visit-slash-sleepover-slash-food marathon. He joins Satoshi as he says his blessings, takes his knife and fork and starts eating.

* * *

Daisuke brushes his teeth thoroughly. He has eaten so much just hours before, not to mention the gorging down of desserts. Krad really knew how to treat his guest well, or their stomachs anyway. None of the four spoke during dinner, save Krad who was eagerly talking about his house and his family and whatever came to his mind. Daisuke was the only one who listened intently. But throughout the conversation, Daisuke has forgotten to ask one minor detail of Krad. 

'What was his last name again?' Daisuke asks himself.

He spits and rinses his mouth. He opens the faucet and begins washing his face. He takes his towel from the rack and dries himself. He looks in the mirror, pure determination pasted on his face. He's gonna do it now. There's no turning back. He's going to find Dark and give him a piece of his mind, fist or whatever. Depends on his control and he runs low of it when things concerned the older teen.

He goes out of the bathroom. He is now inside the bedroom which was specifically prepared for him. It seems that everyone have their own rooms. But the rooms they were in aren't that close to each other.

"(sweatdrops) Honestly, I didn't quite picture a sleepover to be like this" Daisuke says to himself as he goes out of his room.

'The closest room to mine is Hiwatari's. I'll go to him first.' Daisuke doesn't know where Dark's room is so he's going to ask Hiwatari. He arrives at Satoshi's room and knocks at the door.

"Hiwatari-kun! Are you there?"

No answer.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke calls out again and turns the knob.

"Oro?" The door is open. He gulps and decides to go in. He tries to walk quietly. If Satoshi was asleep, he doesn't want to disturb him. He walks slowly at first. The room has a narrow entrance at first, much like that of a hotel room's. He passes the door to the bathroom. As he nears the bed, he hears sound. People talking.

'So he's not asleep after all.' Daisuke thinks, relieved. He attempts to call-out to Satoshi but is stopped when he hears Krad's voice.

"Hmm… your friend's nice." Krad says his voice a little darker and huskier than usual.

"He's nice to everyone." Satoshi replies softly

"But still, I like him. Do you think he'll be interested in joining us?" Krad says

Daisuke moves closer to hear the conversation better. He is careful not to be heard. He sees Krad and Satoshi sitting on the farther side of the bed, beside each other.

"Probably," Satoshi says, almost whispering. "If he's going to join us, it may take some pursuing first. But…"

"But?" Krad asks him.

"I don't think we should ask him." Satoshi continues.

"And why not?" Krad asks, moving closer to Satoshi

"He might be trouble. He kept following me around the other day. He might get too close."

"Too close?" Krad lifts his Satoshi's chin up, his voice turning harder by the second he puts his left arm around Satoshi and his left hand starts to move upward.

Satoshi looks startled at the sight of Krad's eyes which seems to be piercing into him.

"I-I… don't want him to get too close to us." Satoshi says, trying to take his eyes off the older teen.

Krad lifts his left arm and places it on the back of Satoshi's head. He takes his glasses off with his right hand and places them on the table by the bed.

"Too close to us? Or too close to me?" Krad says, his voice is completely different now. It was tough and hard, despite the fact that he was almost whispering. He grabs Satoshi's hair by the back and pulls on it, roughly.

Satoshi twitches and gives out a moan of pain but tries to hold it. His eyes clearly show that he is in pain, yet he does nothing to stop Krad. Krad just smiles at him and caresses Satoshi's left cheek with the back of his right hand.

Satoshi's eyes shut at the contact of his face and Krad's hand. He gently grabs the hand caressing his cheek and opens his eyes. He caresses Krad's hand and the blonde gives him a gentle smile in return, his other hand still pulling on the younger teen's blue hair.

He starts to pull Satoshi's face closer to him when he sees a pair of red eyes looking at him.

He abruptly lets go of Satoshi.

"Dai-chan?' Krad says. Satoshi turns his head, his eyes as wide as those of the red-head's.

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi says, surprised.

"I-I wanted to say goodnight to the both of you," Daisuke says, stammering

"Oh. Well then thank you and good night too Dai-chan!" Krad says, smiling and closing his eyes.

"Good night." Satoshi says, looking away.

None of the three spoke for a few seconds. Daisuke notices the awkwardness of the situation and remembers why he was there in the first place.

"U-um… do you know where Dark's room is? I want to say goodnight to him too." Daisuke says

"Oh. Dark? He's staying in the room at the end of the hallway on the other side of this floor." Krad says

"T-Thank you! And goodnight again!" Daisuke says almost shouting. He bows his head and leaves hurryingly.

"Hmm… My my…" Krad says turning his head to Satoshi.

"That's one polite boy!"

Daisuke walks briskly as he thinks about what he just saw.

'What was that? What were those two doing?' Daisuke is clearly troubled.

'And what's with Satoshi? He didn't do anything to stop him.' Daisuke has his head bowed down. He stares to at the floor as he continues walking towards Dark room. He finally arrives and shaking his uneasiness off, he decided to put what he saw off for another day. This was about him and Dark. Whatever it is that he saw just now was going to have to wait.

He gently turns on the knob. It's open. He doesn't care whether he disturbed Dark. He's gonna wake him up anyway if he's already asleep!

He opens the door and walks inside without hesitation.

He walks towards the bed. There's no one there.

"Huh?" Daisuke hears the sound of water running from the bathroom. Dark is showering.

That's ok. He was gonna wait for him, no matter how long it took.

He sits on the bed and crosses his arms. He hears the water stop running. The door to the bathroom opens and some steam comes out. He sees a pair of feet come out of the bathroom. He stands up, preparing himself. The steam dissipates and Dark's face and body is revealed to Daisuke. He is amazed by the sight.

Dark has his towel around his waist. He is well-built. His arms and muscles, tight but not too pronounced. His torso is very well-shaped. A few droplets of water still clung to his skin. Daisuke is somewhat surprised by the smoothness of his skin. He half-expected his body to be full of scars due to fights and the like. But he's flawless.

Dark notices him staring, his face hardens. He clearly looks pissed-off.

"What are you doing here?" Dark asks, startling the younger teen with his voice.

'I…" Daisuke is speechless for a moment but shakes his head.

"I came to talk to you!" Daisuke is able to come up with the courage he needs to put on as much as intimidating a face as he is able to.

Dark is unshaken, his eyes still focused on the teen, as if ready to kill at any moment.

"I have a lot to say to you!" Daisuke continues, clenching his fist.

"DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON YOUR WAY OUT!" Dark brushes him off as he wipes his dark-violet hair.

"You're not gonna get rid of me THAT easily!" Daisuke retaliates.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME, KID? TELL WHATEVER YOU NEED TO SAY TO SOMEONE WHO CARES!"

"What's wrong? You're too stuck on yourself to talk to the likes of me! Look at you! You're a worthless piece of CRAP!" Daisuke shouts.

Dark closes his mouth in anger, his teeth showing.

"And you? You're better than me? Is that it?" Dark approaches Daisuke and pushes him HARD against the wall.

Daisuke cries out in pain as his back made contact with the wall. His knees tremble but he forces himself to remain standing.

"Yes! I'm MUCH better than you! You're a worthless piece of crap who uses other people for his own sake. Without a care for their feelings!" Daisuke continues shouting, placing his hands against the wall for support.

Dark grabs Daisuke by the sleeves of his pajama and holds him up. Daisuke's feet no longer touch the floor.

"So. What else do you know about me? Do tell!" Dark's eyes were murderous now.

Daisuke tries to shake his fear and continues speaking.

"A person like you DOESN'T DESERVE RISA!" Daisuke shouts.

Dark's eyes widen. The younger teen huffs. It was difficult for him to breathe with Dark's hands around his neck.

"Ohhhh… I see. Is this about that dumb ditz?" Dark says amused.

"What? You're hurt because your sorry little bitch chose me instead of you. That must've hurt!" Dark says mockingly.

"W-Why you…"

"You sore about me kissing her? Huh? Is that it? You wanted to be the one who got the first taste?" Dark tightens his hold on Daisuke's neck.

"Well too bad! It wasn't even that good. That dumb slut couldn't kiss for squat!"

Daisuke is enraged now. He starts struggling and punching hysterically.

"AHHHH!" Daisuke's eyes fill with tears and they run down his cheeks.

Dark takes one of his arms away from Daisuke's neck and punches his face down. Daisuke drops to the floor, his face hitting the carpeted surface. He struggles to stand up. His mouth fills with blood and he spits, staining the carpet with a crimson color.

"Is that all you've got? Come on! I thought you were gonna show me what's what?" Dark continues to mock the younger teen who is coughing up blood from under him. He raises his leg and steps on the red-head's back, his foot hitting his spine with brute force.

Daisuke shouts out in pain as more blood escapes his mouth. He scratches on the floor, writhing in agony.

Dark twists his foot around. Daisuke hands extend and he screams out but no one is able to hear him.

"So... Who's worthless now?" Dark says, smiling evilly. He takes his foot from Daisuke's back and kicks him over. Daisuke's hands are still stretched out. He puts them on his chest as he assumes fetal position, turning away from the older teen.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Dark kicks at the boy again, causing another cry of pain to come out of the boy.

"Ugh…" Daisuke wriggles, turns around and looks at the older teen.

Dark is smirking at him.

"So… Does being better than me feel good? You want some more?" Dark grabs Daisuke and pins him on the wall.

Daisuke is shaking. He's never been scared that way in his life than he is now. His lips tremble and Dark notices.

"Relax. I thought you'd put up more of a fight. But after all, you're…" Dark leans towards Daisuke's ear.

"… a weakling."

Streams of tears run down from Daisuke's eyes and drip from his chin. His eyes are wide in complete shock.

Dark sees this and his face softens. His eyes, reflecting traces of gentleness. He takes both of his hands and places them on the boy's cheeks. He wipes away his tears. He raises his right hand, wet with the boy's tears, and licked at it. The salty taste of the boy's tears touched his tongue, making him close his eyes. He doesn't remember the last time when he had caused so much pain to a person.

He opens his eyes and look directly at Daisuke. He caresses his cheek with his other hand and places his right arm round his back on his neck.

He looks at him gently; his eyes are now showing what seems like remorse.

"I'm sorry." He says softly. The younger teen's expression does not change. Fear and pain is still deeply engraved on his delicate face.

"I-I'm gonna make things better… I…I'll try to make the pain go away…" Dark says, stammering softly

He pulls Daisuke towards him and presses his lips against the red-head's own.

Daisuke moans in protest but isn't able to break away. He is too weak and beaten-up.

Dark doesn't have a hard time penetrating the boy's mouth with his tongue since it was already slightly open before. He explored the sweet boy's mouth; despite the protests and wriggling he got from him. He played with his tongue, teasing the younger boy with gentle movements. The boy's mouth strongly tasted of blood.

THAT was his fault. He had been too rough on him. He didn't realize how fragile the boy was, nor did he care. He continues moving his mouth against Daisuke and he hears him moan into submission.

With that, he pulls away and looks at the boy in his arms. He's calmed down now, his face, soft but still showing the hurt he had caused him.

Dark frowns at this and places his hands on Daisuke's head, gently ruffling his hair. His head moves to Daisuke's neck, nibbling at it softly.

"N-No…" Daisuke mutters weakly.

Dark moves upward and kisses Daisuke again. A little harder this time. Both are moaning at the long contact. Dark doesn't notice the time and pulls away, surprised when Daisuke follows him. Daisuke's head drops on his chest. The both of them gasp for air. Dark moves towards the bed and leans on its side, embracing the younger teen with both his arms.

Everything was calm and quiet as the two fall asleep on the floor by Dark's bed. Neither spoke a word nor made unnecessary sounds. Only their soft breathing can be heard. The blue moon's rays enter the window of the room, hitting the two and gently cradling them to the sleep. None of what happened earlier seemed to have occurred.

The air is peaceful as the two lay in the warmth of each other's arms…

* * *

**Author's note:**

So, here's the 3rd chapter of my fic entitled, "Sweet misery". (faints)

Whew! That was kinda long wasn't it? It may have been a result of me living off cookies and fruit cocktail in heavy syrup for the last three days! (faints again)

I think I'm in between traumatized and excited right now. I don't think that that's a healthy combination… Ahehehehehe… (Moves away from sharp objects)

I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter! I've done my best to avoid errors while writing and have taken note of punctuation.

Honestly, my heart is racing right now 'cause I've finished this chapter… hehehe…

By the way, thanks to **emeraldwind** for beta-reading Chapters 1 and 2 of my fic.

Thanks also to **brunettelite005 and M-chan** for noticing my mistakes. I've revised the previous chapters already! Hehehe…

And to the others who have reviewed the first two chapters (16 reviews! WOW!), I thank you from the bottom of my sugar-rushed heart! Hahahaha! (faints yet again)

So what more can I say? I'll be updating soon! Promise! But I'll recover from this chapter first. (Attacks his CHIPS AHOY!)

So see you next chapter! (smiles, waves and bows)


	4. Impact

**Chapter 4: Impact**

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, do NOT own DN Angel nor its characters for they are already in good hands! Yukiru Sugisaki's! Carry on…

"Harada-san!" Daisuke calls out to a long-haired girl. He runs towards her direction, waving his hand to catch her attention. The girl has her back turned on him, her face doesn't show. She keeps walking away from Daisuke, her long brown locks, moving with her as she walks.

"Harada-san!" Daisuke shouts again, closing his eyes as he reaches the peak of his voice. He runs faster, trying to catch up with her but to no avail. He starts sweating and breathing heavily, getting exhausted from the running. The view of the girl fades in front of him. The girl's size seems to decrease as she walks farther away, unable to hear Daisuke's calls. He channels all his energy to his legs, running as fast as he can and extending his hand to the girl.

"RISA!"

But she's gone.

Daisuke stops running and falls to his knees. His palms make contact with the cold floor as his hands and arms support his weight. He pants and gasps for air as more sweat run down his forehead, covering his face in wetness. His lips tremble as he looks towards the direction the girl was at moments ago. He looks at the floor again.

"Risa… …" he says, exhausted.

He looks around, searching for the girl but he sees nothing. Only darkness. His breathing becomes harder, such that it's the only thing he can hear. He takes a deep breath and holds it for a while. He exhales, trying to relax himself by doing so. He moves his arms from the floor and around his naked body. He feels cold and empty. A feeling of both fear and abandonment takes over him as the darkness envelops his surroundings.

He shuts his eyes to block out his fear. He can't understand why he is feeling this way. He was chasing Risa a while ago but he was also doing something else entirely. He was running away.

'From what?'

Daisuke buries his head in between his knees. His breathing is becoming harder again. He hears his teeth make contact with each other as his mouth tremble.

"It's cold…"

The hair on his arms stand, a jolt of electricity, going through his body as he senses a presence. He hears footsteps.

"H-…"

They get closer, the sound of the impact of the feet to the floor, becoming louder and more apparent. Daisuke lifts his head up from in between his knees and looks to his right.

The sounds stop, only inches away from where Daisuke is sitting.

"H-Harada-san?" he calls out.

A shadow of a tall figure appears in front of him, taking away what remained of the light he was in. It gets closer and he sees a pair of hands reach out to him. He falls backwards.

Supporting himself with his arms, he moves away, never taking his ruby eyes off the figure in front of him. But the hands catch up and grab both of his shoulders. He gasps, surprised by the tightness of their hold. The figure moves closer to his face and Daisuke's eyes widen in shock as he sees his captor.

Dark's face looms over him, his eyebrows crossed and his face hard and intimidating, but not angry. Daisuke flinches as he moves closer to him. The older teen's bare chest makes contact with his face as he embraces the red-head tightly. Daisuke isn't able to move. He doesn't know what to make of the situation he is in.

Dark's hand moves under Daisuke's chin and lifts his head up, forcing him to look at his amethyst eyes. He can't figure out Dark's expression. His hand moves lower and grasps Daisuke's neck. It tightens its hold. The alarmed teen grabs at the hand of the one suffocating him. He grits his teeth and moves wildly, trying to break free from Dark's grasp but his efforts are all in vain. Just when he thinks he's about to faint, Dark releases him and pushes him towards the floor.

Daisuke's back hit the ground. He tries to get up but Dark stops him, his hands grabbing the younger teen's wrists. He pins him to the floor. Daisuke cannot do anything to resist. He's too strong.

He can only watch as Dark's face moves closer to his own. Their eyes never leave each other.

"N-No…"

Dark pays no heed to his protests.

"S-Stop."

His face is inches from him now.

"S-St…"

Daisuke closes his eyes forcefully, trying to block his mind of what's happening. But when his lips and that of the older teen's meet, that barrier is broken. He opens his eyes to look at his captor. Dark moves against him and Daisuke cannot move.

Finally, he surrenders and gives in to the weight of the one on top of him…Everything becomes blurry and soon, the both of them are totally engulfed by the darkness.

"Uuuhhhnnn… …"

"Uh… … … ahh… …

"Aaaaaaahhhhh… … … AH!"

"No…" sounds escape from Daisuke's mouth as he slowly opens his eyes. He closes his eyes and opens them once more. He sees that he is inside a room and is lying on a bed. The late morning sunlight makes the skin on his face sting a bit. He looks at the windows that were letting those stupid rays in and blinks.

"Uhhnn…"

He pushes himself up with his hands. His blanket slides down from over him as he rises and leans on the wall. The wall is cold but it is bearable. He rubs his eyes and lets out a yawn. He is half-aware of his surroundings. His eyes felt heavy and his body felt like tenderized meat. His hands gently brushed through his hair and then fall to his laps as he tries to recall his current situation.

He looks at himself. He doesn't remember when he took his shirt off. He is startled when he sees bruises, flinching as his body tensed up in surprise. His whole body hurt and he felt like hell. His eyes widen as his mind finally registers what happened to him last night.

Dark had pushed him against the wall, punched him to the ground and beat him mercilessly, stomping on him and kicking him until he painted the carpet red with his blood.

(Flashback)

"_IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?" Dark stomps on Daisuke's back. He chokes on his own blood and spits on the floor._

"_So who's worthless now?" Dark says as Daisuke turns away from him._

"_LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Dark roughly kicks at Daisuke causing a cry of pain to come out of him._

"_YOU WANT SOME MORE?"_

(End of Flashback)

"Ah!" Daisuke twitches in pain as he touches one of his bruises. He checks all over his body for more. There's a big one on his back and several others on his abdomen and chest. There were few ones on his arms but they were little as compared to the others.

He touches his cheeks. His left one hurts like hell. It's the one which Dark had chosen to attack first.

He checks for any signs of blood. He is surprised to find none, save for the ones from the big bruises.

(Flashback)

"_After all, you're… a weakling." Dark whispers into Daisuke's ear as he pins him to the wall._

(End of Flashback)

Daisuke shakes his head and tries to block out the thoughts of his defeat. He looks at himself once more as he surveys the damage Dark did to him.

'There should be more.' Daisuke thinks to himself.

He checks his mouth, the one which filled with blood the night before. Nothing. Not even the taste of it. Daisuke is puzzled.

(Flashback)

"_I'm sorry" Dark says gently to a tearful Daisuke_

"_I'm gonna make things better. I'll try to make the pain go away." Dark says as he pulls Daisuke towards him for a kiss._

"_I'm sorry... …" Dark nibbles on Daisuke's neck._

"No…"

"_I'm sorry… …" Dark moves to his lips again._

"No…"

"_I'm sorry." Dark leans on the bed as he embraced Daisuke, kissing away what remained of the tears and blood on his face._

(End of Flashback)

"No…" Daisuke mutters as a teardrop runs down his cheek.

"What did that bastard do to me?" Daisuke covers his face with his hands and cries.

"But…" Daisuke thinks about the situation. Somebody had cleaned him up since there is little blood that remains on his body.

"Dark…" Daisuke breathes his name.

He brushes his lips.

"Dark must have gotten rid of the blood in my mouth too. But how?"

Daisuke remembers the kiss.

"N-No way." Daisuke gulps at the thought. He roughly scratches his head with the both of his hands, grabs a pillow and buries his face in it.

'No way.'

'What did he do that for?'

Daisuke can clearly remember it all now. The pain that Dark had caused him, the tightness of his embrace, the feel of Dark's lips on his own and the taste of his blood as they shared each other's mouth, everything. Dark wasn't even properly clothed yet. He was still fresh from the shower when 'ALL OF THAT' happened. All Dark had was a towel around his waist. Daisuke remembers the wetness of Dark's skin as he fell asleep on his chest. He smelled of soap and his hair was all messy. The small droplets of water from Dark's chest collided with his face as he fell asleep. The last thing he remembers is hearing Dark's heartbeat. It was strong and fast, like that of nervous person's. But it had the opposite effect on him. The sound calmed him down enough for him to doze off.

Daisuke lifts his head up and the redness of his face becomes visible.

"That was my… my first…" Daisuke shakes his head again and gives out a cry of exasperation.

"What was he thinking?"

He gets up, slowly, and sits at the side of the bed. He looks for his shirt from over and under his bed and finds them under the blanket. He notices big blood stains on it. He gets up, goes to the bathroom and washes it in the sink. He scrubs it vigorously. The blood had already dried and water isn't enough to wash it off. He found some detergent from under the sink and used it. That will have to do for now. After rinsing off the suds, he squeezes his shirt dry, places it on his right shoulder and goes out of the room.

Daisuke proceeds to his own room for a bath and a change of clothes. He takes a white T-shirt a pair of slacks and a towel from his bag. He goes inside the bathroom, takes off what remains of the clothes he is wearing and enters the shower room. He turns on the shower knob. The pressure of the shower is strong. It hits his face and soon, water covered the entirety of his body. He closes his eyes as the water washes away the blood from his skin. The red color mingles with the colorless liquid and defiles the pearly white marble surface of the shower room's floor. He grabs his soap and scrubs vigorously all over his body. He then washes his face and rinses off. The ice cold temperature of the water did not bother him. It clears his mind, for a little while and gives him a temporary break from reality. After rinsing off, he takes his towel, dries himself and places it around his waist. He puts on the T-shirt and his cotton white briefs. He puts on his slacks and slippers. He looks at himself in the mirror and checks himself out for any irregularities. He looks at the bruise on his left cheek.

'It's not that noticeable from afar. I should be able to hide it from everybody if I'm careful.' Daisuke thinks to himself, gathering up some confidence.

"Niwa-sama!" a female voice calls from outside Daisuke's bedroom door.

Daisuke goes out of the bathroom and opens the door.

"Y-Yes? Good Morning!" Daisuke greets the female servant. She is wearing a standard maid's uniform and has glasses on. She smiled at him gently, making Daisuke blush a little.

"Good morning, Niwa-sama! Everyone is waiting for you downstairs. Krad-sama and the others are already at the breakfast table." the maid informs him

"O-Okay! I'll be right there!" Daisuke replies with a smile. He closes the door and goes back to the bathroom. He gets his comb and tries to arrange his messy hair. Satisfied with the results, he goes out of his room.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Daisuke politely says to the maid.

"Very good, Niwa-sama! Please follow me as I accompany you to the breakfast table."

Daisuke nods and follows the maid. They proceed down the stairs and to one of the balconies.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke asked the maid.

"Krad-sama and the others will be having their breakfast outside." The maid smiled at him in reply.

"I see."

They walk past a glass door. Outside, Daisuke sees a round wooden table. Krad and the others are already seated around it. The blonde spots him.

"Dai-chan!" Krad calls out to him, extending his right arm and waving his hand.

Daisuke promptly walks towards the table along with the maid and greets back.

"Good Morning!"

"Good Morning." Satoshi says to Daisuke. He sits beside Krad and is in between him and Dark.

"Sit down Dai-chan!"

Daisuke does as he is told. The only sit left is the one beside Dark so he takes it and sits down. He looks at his left and gazes at the older teen. Dark, with an arm placed over his chair, drinks juice from his glass calmly. He notices the Daisuke looking at him.

"Good Morning." Dark greets him calmly.

Daisuke is startled but greets back. He then looks away and looks at the table. On it was a basket filled with French bread. Krad passes it to him.

"Here!"

"Thanks!" Daisuke takes out a slice. Satoshi passes him the butter.

"So… How was your first night here?" Krad asks, grinning.

"It was good! Thank you Krad-san." Daisuke says

"Did you sleep well?"

"Ehe… Yes I did! Thanks for asking." Daisuke says, turning red. Dark looks his way for a moment then looks away.

"Good! Then I guess you won't be hesitant to come here again." Krad says to him.

"Again?" Daisuke looks puzzled.

"Yup! I love having you around here. You're the only one I know who has the ability to listen to me." Krad says while pointing at Dark and Satoshi.

The two don't react. They merely continue eating.

"See? They don't even know when they've been insulted." Krad says.

"I-I see…" Daisuke replies.

"Like anbody'd listen to you." Dark says.

Daisuke looks at him.

'It's like nothing happened.' He thought.

'Damn him! He's just shrugging it off like the time with Risa! He can at least show some reaction.' Daisuke grips his napkin.

Dark gives off a sigh of satisfaction after he finishes with his food. He pushes his empty plate away and picks his teeth.

"Done already?" Krad asks him.

"Yeah." Dark replies and stands up.

"I'm gonna go take a piss." He says calmly and starts to walk off.

"I-I'm going too!" Daisuke says as he abruptly finishes his bread.

"Eh? You're done too? That was fast Dai-chan! Are you on a diet?" Krad says

"N-No. Don't worry. I usually don't eat that much at breakfast." Daisuke replies. He looks around but Dark is already by the door out of the balcony.

"Wait!" Daisuke calls out to him and runs towards him. Dark is stopped in his tracks and turns around. His face is blank as he waits for the red-haired boy. He resumes walking once the younger teen catches up to him. They don't utter a sound on their way to the lavatory. That is, until they go in and Daisuke finally lost his control.

"Hey!" Daisuke calls to Dark. The latter turns around, giving him an icy stare.

'Not again.' Daisuke thinks to himself.

"What do you want?" Dark asks him.

"I-I…about last night…" Daisuke bows his head as he turns into a reddish color. His face hardens as anger fills his heart. He looks up at Dark in a confronting manner..

"What were you thinking?" the anger that filled his chest is replaced by uncertainty as he sees Dark's unyielding face.

"Are you still moping about that?' Dark says, turning away from the teen and looking at the bathroom mirror. Just below the mirror is an elongated sink made of marble, like that of a public restroom.

"What do you mean 'still moping'?" Dark counters, enraged.

"It only happened last night!"

"What exactly about last night are you talking about?" Dark asks him.

"Y-You KNOW! Ugh! You're unbelievable! You're acting like it's nothing!" Daisuke rants.

"I'm sorry. Should we make something out of it? What are you so pissed at anyway? Was it because I beat you up? You had it coming. You sneaked inside my room, blew your top off at me and kept at it. You were like some blabbering girl, scattering her prissy face around…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Daisuke shouts and holds his fist up.

"YES! I'm pissed at you for beating me up and treating me like some sort of meat to tenderize! I'm pissed at you for kissing Risa nonchalantly, dropping her to the floor and gawking at me for it. You treated her like trash! Just as you did to me! You son-of-a-bitch! And… and…" Daisuke stops and bows down again, trying to control his outbursts.

"What?" Dark asks, smirking.

Daisuke says nothing and Dark gets it.

"Are you sure you're angry for me beating you up? Or maybe…" he says as he moves towards Daisuke.

"…you're mad because I made-up for it afterwards?" Dark continues. He leans down on him until the shadow of his face dominated the red-head's own. He caresses his right cheek. His hand is suddenly slapped away.

"You didn't make-up for anything! That kiss was DISGUSTING! In fact, I wouldn't even call it a kiss. It was some shit-y thing you did to me. A shit-y thing you do to all the people you meet!" Daisuke shouts.

"Now that's just plain rude." Dark teases

"Sure, I've kissed a lot of people. But I don't even get to enjoy it. Honestly! No one in this earth kisses remotely as well as me, especially you! You should be grateful! You kiss like a child." Dark continues.

"You-YOU JERK!" Daisuke screams at Dark and raises both his fists. He charges Dark and prepares to punch his face. But Dark blocks his attack with his palm. Daisuke's right hand is caught and becomes immobile with Dark's grasp.

"Hmm… weak AND slow. Hehe…" Dark taunts the red-haired boy.

"What? You wanna fight? Didn't you learn your lesson last n—" Dark isn't able to continue as Daisuke's left fist make contact with his face. Blood erupts from the older teen's nose as his head falls backward.

When he regains composure, he grits his teeth, revealing a pair of ones which resembled fangs. He looks murderously at the younger teen and tightens his hold on Daisuke's wrist.

"DAMN YOU!" Dark shouts, his voice hoarse with rage. Daisuke's gasps as Dark pulls him sideward, and pushes him hard towards the sink. His back hits the edges of the sink and he shouts hysterically in pain as he drops to the bathroom floor. The edges hit the bruise he already had. He cringes on the floor in pain as tears accumulated in his eyes.

"I-It hurts…" Daisuke can't hold back his tears as he spasmed uncontrollably.

"Dai-chan! Are you there? What was that scream just now?" Krad calls out to Daisuke. He is approaching the restroom.

"SHIT!" Dark mutters and goes towards a hurt Daisuke once again. He pulls him up, takes Daisuke's arm and puts it around himself as he supports him. He leans him towards the sink. Daisuke has his eyes closed and body shakes in pain.

"Listen to me." Dark whispers into Daisuke's ear.

"Get a grip! Be okay!" he continues in a threatening tone.

"Don't tell anyone I did this to you… or else…" Dark lowers his hand and taps on Daisuke's back, making him flinch. He grips Daisuke's chin and makes the younger teen look at him.

"…I'll KILL you."

"What happened here?" Krad asked as he entered the bathroom.

"He slipped." Dark says, pointing to Daisuke with his arms still around the red-head's back.

"You did? Are you okay, Dai-chan?" Krad asks, genuinely concerned.

Daisuke looks towards Dark and he is countered by another murderous glare. Daisuke nods at Krad. His heart beats rapidly and his breathing becomes hard as Dark's hand groped fiercely at the bruise on his back. Dark's hand becomes wet with blood once again as the blood passed through the thin cloth of Daisuke's white T-shirt.

"Come. I'll have you treated right away." Krad says and moves towards Daisuke. Dark holds his hand up and stops him.

"I'll do it." Says Dark, firmly. He lifts Daisuke up and supports him as they both walk out of the restroom.

"O-Okay." Krad says. As the two moves past him, he sees the red-stain which Dark was trying to cover with his hand. He looks at Dark suspiciously.

* * *

Daisuke lifts his arms up as Dark wrapped bandages around his back. The bandage covered his back and abdomens. He says nothing. Nor does he try to. He now knows better than to challenge Dark. The only thing that did was get him gurt. 

"There." Dark announces

Daisuke has his head turned away from him. He doesn't look at him.

"This is your fault too, you know." Dark says

Daisuke doesn't react.

"Hey." Dark grabs Daisuke's chin and turns his head towards him.

Dark slaps his hand off and tries to stand up.

"Here. I'll help you."

"No! You've done enough!" Daisuke says.

Dark looks hurt but just huffs it off.

"Fine. Be that way."

"'Be that way'? You just hurt me again you…" Daisuke hesitates. Dark is treating his own 'injury', if one can consider it one.

They exchange gazes.

"Remember what I told you." Dark says to him.

"I won't tell." Daisuke replies, defeated.

* * *

After the weekend: 

The late afternoon sun shines its red yellowish color as four people said their goodbyes in the driveway of Krad's home. Daisuke is the last to enter the limousine. He bows as he says goodbye and thank you to Krad and then steps inside the elongated vehicle. The car drives away and Daisuke gives off a sigh. Beside him is Satoshi. Dark is at the other side of the car.

"Whew! That was one weekend!" Daisuke comments.

"You seem to have enjoyed it." Satoshi says

"Heck yeah! The food was great! And there were a lot of cute maids! He he!" Daisuke scratches the back of his head.

"I see." Satoshi smiles at the red-head, amused.

"I really wouldn't mind going back there!" Daisuke says. "But I can't wait to go back to school! I'll tell Takeshi and the others about my first sleepover!"

He laughs and Satoshi just looks at him, gently smiling, until Daisuke flinches in pain.

"Are you hurt?" Satoshi asks, concerned.

"Y-yeah! But it's no big deal! It's from when I fell yesterday morning." Daisuke says cheerfully.

"I see…" Satoshi says. He notices the glare Dark is giving the red-head. He turns around to the older teen and looks at him. The latter turns his head away and looks outside the window. Satoshi looks back at Daisuke who is now looking outside the window on his side of the car.

Daisuke notices him.

"What?" Daisuke smiled at Satoshi.

"Nothing. Never mind. I'm glad that your time with us was enjoyable." Satoshi says, never failing to smile.

Daisuke just looks at him. He was planning on asking Satoshi about the night when he saw him and Krad but had no chance to do so. Dark had been eyeing him closely all weekend and Satoshi always spent his time with Krad.

'I wonder what those two were doing. He seemed genuinely hurt… but it was like, he liked it…' Daisuke thinks.

The limo went by Satoshi's house first.

"Goodbye Satoshi. See you tomorrow at school!" Daisuke bid Satoshi goodbye.

"I'll see ya." Dark waves at him.

"Yes. Goodnight to you both." Satoshi says and closes the door. They wait until Satoshi is safely inside his house before driving away. The limo is going to Daisuke's house next.

Satoshi drops his bags to the floor and a female servant picks it up.

'I'm home." He says

"Welcome home Satoshi-sama!" the maid replied.

"Is my father home yet?" asks Satoshi.

"He's not yet back from his trip, Satoshi-sama!" the maid replies.

"I see…"

Satoshi leaves his bag on the floor and walks up the stairs towards his room.

He plops on to the bed as soon as he enters his bedroom. He sits up and takes off his glasses. He lets out a sigh and lies on the bed. His thoughts stray from his mind as he looked at the ceiling.

He gets up when he hears the phone in his room ring.

"Good evening… Hiwatari resi—ahh… Krad…" Satoshi says after picking up the cordless phone.

"Yo." Krad replies

A small smile spread across Satoshi's face.

"Why'd you call?" Satoshi asks.

"I was just checking on you." Krad says

"Oh… I see… Well thank you…"

"And also… about that friend of yours…" Krad continues.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi says. He pauses talking. "He… He didn't ask anything… … Yes… We did talk but we didn't talk about last Friday night. Yes… I think that he's suspecting something but… … Keep an eye on him?"

"He's your classmate isn't he? That wouldn't be too hard." Says Krad.

"Okay. But… I don't think I feel good going against his back." Satoshi comments.

"Hey. Just do it, okay? It doesn't hurt to be careful." Krad counters.

"Besides… even if he does suspect anything, he'll just have to deal." The blonde continues.

"Krad… …"

There is a momentary pause of talking.

"Hey… Your father isn't home … is he?" Krad says to Satoshi.

"No. He's still out-of-town. How'd you… …"

"Look outside your window." Krad instructs.

Satoshi carries the cordless and runs towards his window which overlooks the front gate. He opens it and the cold evening wind enters his room, playing with his blue hair for a while. A tall young blonde boy stands in front of the gate. Behind him is a black limousine identical to the other one that they've ridden before.

The blonde holds up his hand in greeting, smiling coolly. The younger teen's blue eyes widen as both surprise and happiness dominates his face. He runs in the opposite direction, outside his room and down the stairs, eagerly hurrying to meet his untimely visitor.

* * *

"It was your first wasn't it?" 

"Huh… ah?" Daisuke is startled. He has been looking outside the window and was sitting as far away from 'HIM' as possible all throughout the drive home. The limousine is driving to his house next and he is more than ready to get out of the vehicle.

"I said, it was your first, wasn't it?" Amethyst eyes pierces into red ones and invaded Daisuke's thoughts.

"The kiss." Dark continues .

Daisuke is speechless.

"I'm right, aren't I? Heh." Dark snickers as he hit the bulls eye.

"What are you laughing at? You find this funny? You stole my first kiss, you bastard! Ugh…" Daisuke says, clearly irritated.

"And on top of that, you're a guy! It had to be a guy! I can't believe my luck!"

"Heh. Don't flatter yourself! You were enjoying it!" Dark states, sinking to the car seat in what seems like boredom.

"I- I was not! It was horrible! Take that back!" Daisuke says, making a fist.

"What? The 'enjoying' thing or the kiss? You were so cute then… giving yourself to me… haha!" Dark laughs.

"Why you…"

Dark notices the fist Daisuke is making.

"What? You're gonna try punching me again? Now, we all know where THAT leads to…" Dark says, leaning towards Daisuke and brushing his cheek with the back of his hand.

"… don't we?" Dark's eyes have completely captured the red-head's own.

Daisuke looks defeated but still manages to push Dark's hand away.

"Bastard." Daisuke says

"Twink." Dark counters.

Daisuke doesn't react anymore. The car stops in front of Daisuke's house. He hurryingly opens the door and prepares to step out when Dark pulls him back in, wrapping his arm around the younger teen's neck and chest.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Daisuke struggles but stops after a few seconds.

"I'm just saying goodbye." Dark says.

"No one uses their arms to say goodbye! Er… Okay! Maybe they do… but… UGH! Just get off me!" Daisuke says, exasperated.

"Tomorrow." Dark starts to speak.

"Huh?"

"You're going to meet me after school tomorrow." Dark says

"Huh? Why?" Daisuke asks.

"Just do it." Dark says, bluntly.

"No way in hell." Daisuke says.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to!" The red-head says, trying to come up with the slightest bit of resistance.

"Heh. Feisty…" Dark buries his face in Daisuke's hair.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke fidgets. The air is getting awkward. But somehow, he feels at peace, even if he does deny it in his head.

"I lied... …" Dark replies, his face is still on the younger teen's red spiky locks. He pulls his head up and turns Daisuke towards him.

".. What I said about our kiss." Dark says.

"Actually, I…"

Daisuke doesn't move or say anything as he waits for the older teen's next words.

"I liked it." Dark says in a whispering voice. His smile is completely different now. It turned from teasing to gentle. Daisuke doesn't know how to react.

"Wait for me tomorrow. I'll come to you." Dark instructs. He pushes Daisuke out of the car.

"See ya." Dark waves as he says goodbye. He closes the door and soon after, the car drives off, leaving a (yet again) stunned Daisuke.

The sun has completely set and the cloudless night sky revealed the stars that hung from it. The cold wind embraces the younger teen as he stares towards the empty road.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'm happy to be able to update the 4th chapter of this fic of mine! I kind of like the way how this chapter turned out. I hope you, the readers, are happy with it too! Hehe…

So please! Readers and fellow authors! **Read and REVIEW!** Tell me what you think of it. Give me any kind of comments about it or any suggestions you might have. I'm all ears, as far as ears go with the reading of comments! Hehehe…

On to the thanking part… Thank you to…

**Frozenmagicfire **for adding me as a staff to the **shonenai DN angel C2!** Guys! This C2 is a collection of GOOD shounen-ai stories. We have stories that cover the popular pairings like Dai x Dark, Dai x Sato, Krad x Dark (or the other way around… hehe…) and Krad x Sato. You can access this c2 by looking for it in the c2 list or by going to my profile and clicking C2.

**Aianne, mergic, ash, ailin, Lady Samurai, radioactive sago **and all the others for reviewing! Hehehe… I can't believe I got **30 reviews** for the first 3 chapters of Sweet Misery!

**Escuro**, I'm glad that you read and reviewed my fic. I read your fic entitled, "SAFE", in livejournal and read and reviewed some of your Dark x Dai one-shots in your account! Bipolar huh? Hehe… … Schizoshippers(shippers of Dark x Dai UNITE!)

So there… I've switched from Chocolate chip cookies to purple yam and CHOCOLATE BARS! Hahaha! Oh well!

By the way, to all Gundam Wing fans, please visit my account and Read and **review** my fanfic entitled, **"IT'S YOU."** It's a Heero x Relena fanfic and it's getting kinda lonely. Pretty please (puppy dog eyes!) !)

So that's all for now and see you next chapter! (smiles, waves and bows)


	5. Dreamworthy

**Chapter 5: Dream-worthy**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**Important: Please** read the Author's note after reading the fic. It's about this story's rating. Carry on…

* * *

"Daisuke!" Emiko calls out to his son from outside his room. No one replies to her. She knocks on the door and shouts his name again. 

"DAISUKE!"

"Hn…" Daisuke squirms on his bed, pulling his blanket and covering his head with it. What is her mother doing? It's too early to get-up. Shouldn't she be making breakfast right now?

"Daisuke! It's seven in the morning! You're gonna be late!" Emiko knocks insistently on Daisuke's bedroom door.

'Seven in the morning?' Daisuke springs up from his bed and looks at his digital alarm clock. The 7:00 he sees immediately turns to 7:01.

'Shit! I forgot to turn it on!'

Panic fills the teen's head as he shoots out of his bed and runs outside of his room. Emiko could only see a blur as a speeding Daisuke hurries to the bathroom, slamming the door upon his arrival.

"Mom! How come you didn't wake me up?" shouts Daisuke from the bathroom as he turns the shower knob.

"That is NOT my responsibility, mister! I didn't buy you that alarm clock to decorate your room with." Daisuke is surprised by the 'I'm-your-parent-not-your-servant' tone Emiko used on him.

Daisuke finishes his inadequate bath and runs back to his room, still dripping wet from the shower.

"You're making a mess!" Emiko scolds Daisuke as she sees the blur of his son pass her by once again.

"I'm sorry mom! I'll clean it up on the way do—" Daisuke isn't able to finish as he slips and falls to the floor, face first.

"Really now, Daisuke! What's gotten into you?" Emiko shakes her head and proceeds down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Hurry up! I'll make you a sandwich. You can eat it on the way to the station."

Daisuke, who makes it to his room alive, puts on his white undershirt for his uniform. As his head pops out, his bloody nose clogged by a tissue paper is revealed.

"Thanks mom! I'll be right there!" Daisuke finishes dressing and grooming himself and gets out of his room. He gets a mop and cleans the mess he had made a little while ago. After finishing, he places the mop aside, washes his hands and runs towards the kitchen.

"I'm not in there, son! I'm by the front door." Emiko shouts, her voice echoes throughout the entire household.

Daisuke, with his backpack on, runs towards the front door and sees his mother holding up a poorly prepared sandwich on her hand. Daisuke grabs it, says goodbye and runs out of the house.

'Take care!" he hears Emiko say as he runs towards the station.

He takes a bite of his sandwich and cringes. Yep. This was definitely made by Emiko. It seems that even a simple sandwich is too difficult for her mother to make. Daisuke usually did all the cooking and food preparation in the house since every kitchen and foodstuff in the world seems to have been made to spit her out. Serves him right though. He had forgotten to activate his alarm clock and get up early. Emiko will probably be eating the same thing because of him. Stupid stupid stupid.

'I was too distracted last night.' Daisuke thinks as he approaches the station, barely making it inside the train before the door closes. He finishes his sandwich and takes in a deep breath.

Dark occupied his mind the night before, especially the comment he made about the kiss they shared 3 nights ago.

"What a weird guy." Daisuke shakes his head as he realizes what he is doing.

'Agh! I shouldn't be thinking about it. I'll just have to pretend it didn't happen!'

Daisuke had a very long and strange weekend. He never expected all of THAT to happen to him. He couldn't just shake it off but he decides that he was going to have to. He couldn't let Dark win. Not this way. Not in any way.

He barely makes it to his classroom on time. He makes it in just before the bell stops ringing, earning him a surprised look from his teacher and classmates who were used to him being the earliest in class. Takeshi gives him a suspicious look and Risa and Riku looks puzzled as well.

Takeshi, Risa and Riku approach Daisuke's desk after the first class.

"What is up with you today man? That's the first time I've seen you arrive late!" Takeshi says.

"(Vein popping on head) I wasn't late!" Daisuke defends himself.

"For you it is!" Riku says, siding with Takeshi.

"I must say Daisuke-kun," Risa adds, smiling at Daisuke, "I agree with them. That was careless for you."

"H-Harada-san… even you." Daisuke bows his head.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Riku says, cheerfully. She slams her hand on Daisuke's desk and nears her face to Daisuke.

"Like he said, he wasn't tardy and…" Riku's words are cut-off by her gasp.

"What is it, Harada-san?" Daisuke asks his friend.

"What happened? Where did you get that bruise?" Riku asks, pointing to a big bruise she noticed on Daisuke's neck.

"Ehhhh?" Risa gets closer to take a look of her own.

"That's a big one, Daisuke-kun!" Risa comments. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts!" Riku says a little loudly to her twin. Risa looks insulted by that but says nothing.

"I-It's nothing! Really! I got it when I fell down the bathroom." Daisuke waves his hands to assure the two. He flinches in pain when the bruise in his arm hurts when he starts waving his hand.

"But you have others too. All of that couldn't have been from a bathroom." Riku says

"I said it's nothing!" Daisuke lifts his head up as he shouts at his short haired female friend. Riku is immediately hurt by this. Risa and Takeshi are shocked.

"I…" Daisuke is struck by guilt the moment he released those words. "I'm sorry Harada-san…" Daisuke says "I'm… I was just a little irritable. I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I really did get these bruises when I fell. I appreciate that you all worry for me."

"No. You're right. I shouldn't have pushed." Riku smiles understandingly at the red-head and accepts his apology.

Unbeknownst to the 4 friends, a certain blue-haired classmate of theirs was looking their way and was listening to their conversation.

The rest of Daisuke's day goes by smoothly. He participates well in the rest of his classes and spends lunch with Risa and the others, though he doesn't enjoy it fully since he wasn't able to bring a packed lunch because he wasn't able to cook one himself. He'd crawl the walls before he eats an 'obentou' made by his mom. After their last class, Daisuke proceeds to the student council conference room to spend the next few hours doing his duties as the 2nd year level representative.

Daisuke takes in a breath of air before he enters the room. He goes inside and is greeted by the other members of the council. He goes to his desk and on it is a pile of paper work. He sits down, gets his pen and stamp ready and sighs.

"Here we go…"

* * *

"Niwa-kun." Daisuke awakes at the sound of someone calling his name. He sits up and looks at the desk he had been laying his head on. 

'I fell asleep.' He looks around and towards the door. There, standing by the sliding door is Satoshi.

"Hiwatari-kun. What are you doing here?" Daisuke rubs his eyes and lets out a yawn.

"I wanted to talk to you." Satoshi replies bluntly.

"What about? And where is everybody?" Daisuke stands up and walks towards Satoshi.

"They left already. I guess they didn't want to wake you up."

"I see…" The setting sun's red-yellowish rays enter through the large windows of the room. It hits Daisuke's back, causing an elongated shadow to be cast and to hit his blue-haired friend.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Be honest with me." Satoshi says to him.

"Of course." Daisuke replies.

"Did Dark do something to you?" Satoshi has no hesitation in his voice.

"What?" Daisuke is taken by surprise.

"Did he hurt you?" Satoshi asks insistently.

"W-What are you talking about?" Daisuke turns around and walks back to his desk.

"The bruises. He did those to you, didn't he?" Satoshi's face hardens as he walks up to Daisuke, grabs his left arm and turns him around.

"Answer me! Did he hurt you?"" Satoshi has no intention of letting the arm go until he gets his answer.

"No," Daisuke denies. "I fell in the bathroom, remember?"

"He DID hurt you, didn't he?" Satoshi says, getting angrier by the second. "What else did he do?"

Daisuke isn't able to respond. He knows that he won't be able to get away from Satoshi. He gulps and closes his eyes in what seems like shame.

"He kissed me…"

Satoshi's eyes widen behind his glasses at the newly uncovered information.

"I don't know why he… did it… He… after beating me up… He just…" Daisuke can't find the right words to say. He himself is having a hard time believing these words that are coming out of his mouth.

Satoshi is stunned. He looks at his red-haired classmate for what seems like years. Finally, he takes in a breath of air and pushes his glasses with his index fingers.

"Did you like it?" Satoshi startles Daisuke with the question. "Well?" he asks, not even giving Daisuke the time to take in the question.

"What?" Daisuke is taken aback.

"What are you saying? Of course I… Of course I didn't…" Daisuke bows down and closes his eyes. He clenches his fists. Every one of his movements is examined by Satoshi.

"Hmm…" Satoshi sighs. He turns sideward and walks towards the wall.

"It doesn't matter…"

"What?" Daisuke looks up and towards the blue-haired boy.

"It doesn't matter if you liked it." Satoshi turns around and looks at Daisuke who is not sure how to respond.

"It was wrong for him to hurt you. But that's my only concern. Whatever else you do with him…is none of my concern."

Daisuke is all but stunned at this. He had just told somebody that he was kissed by a guy and this somebody acts like it's the most normal thing in the world. He can swear that as he looks at Satoshi, he can almost see him smiling. And behind those glasses, what's under those sapphire-blue eyes is that… …. Relief?

"What about you?" asks Daisuke.

"What was going on with you and Krad the other night?"

Satoshi's eyes widen in surprise.

"That's none of your business!" Satoshi shouts.

"It looked like he was hurting you! It… It's wasn't the first time, was it? Why? Why would you let him do that to you?"

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Satoshi snaps. "It doesn't concern you so butt out!"

"I don't understand…" Daisuke looks pleadingly at Satoshi but is responded by a cold shoulder. He approaches Satoshi and places his hand on his right shoulder.

"But… foe what it's worth… if you need someone to talk to or help you… Just call on me and I'll do my best…You can count on me." Daisuke assures him.

The tension in the room rapidly increases. The sudden knock on the door breaks this for a while as the two turn their attention to the person behind it.

"Hm? What are the two of you doing here?" Dark asks the two.

"What are 'we' doing here? What are you doing here?" Daisuke counters.

"I said I'll come to you to pick you up, remember?' Dark answers. Satoshi looks from Dark to Daisuke.

"Ah…" Daisuke looks at Satoshi. "It's not what you think."

"Go." Satoshi gives Daisuke a smirk.

"But—

"That's right Daisuke. Listen to him and let's go." Dark gives Satoshi a wink as he pulls Daisuke out of the room.

"Hey wait!" Daisuke fidgets but Dark had already closed the door.

A smile creeps onto Satoshi's face as he takes in the scene just seconds before. He looks at his right shoulder and remembers the red-head's words.

"_You can count on me."_

He places his left hand on his shoulder and looks on towards the closed door. He sighs and shakes his head, the smile never leaving his face. He slides the door open and steps out.

"Those two seem to be getting along well." A voice says to him.

Satoshi is surprised to find Krad waiting by the door.

"Krad!"

"Hey there!" Krad pushes Satoshi back into the room and locks the door.

"My! Dark said he was leaving early… but I never thought he would take that cute little friend of yours with him!" Krad says laughingly

"What is it with you and him?" Satoshi snaps at Krad. "If you like him so much, then why don't you just date him?" Satoshi turns red with anger.

"Hm? You mean Daisuke?" Krad chuckles. "Well… he IS my type… and those young innocent types… turns me on…" Krad says, approaching Satoshi.

"I might consider it…"

Satoshi huffs and looks away. Krad's hand touches Satoshi's chin and turns the younger teen towards him.

"But I won't."

Satoshi's eyes widen. Krad takes Satoshi's glasses off and puts it on a nearby desk.

"You know why?"

"No." Satoshi takes his gaze away from the blonde.

"What? That's no good. Then what have we been doing all this time?" Krad scratches his head. He places both his hands on Satoshi's shoulders and pulls him towards himself.

Krad looks in the mesmerizing blue eyes that contested his own. He closes in and decreases the distance between their heads. He kisses the younger teen's cheek and moves on to nibble on his right ear. Satoshi can feel the blonde's hot breath hitting the sensitive skin on his neck. He feels the older teen bite on the skin beneath his ear. He grits his teeth and gives out a moan of pain but he tries his best to endure it. He feels a trickle of blood run down his neck. It stains his cotton white collar. He grabs Krad's shoulder and holds onto it tightly.

Krad pauses for a while and looks at Satoshi. He caresses his cheeks. He puts on a gentle and caring face for him.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Satoshi opens his eyes and looks up to him.

"No. I can handle it."

Krad brushes the skin beneath Satoshi's left eye. He moves in and pulls the younger teen closer.

"By the way…" he says as he tugs on the back of his jeans. He lifts his shirt and pulls out a white rose from the side of his pants. But it doesn't come from his pocket. He had placed it against the skin of his waistline, the thorns causing blood to cling to the fresh flower. That was understandable. Krad neglected to trim the rose of its thorns earlier.

"I got your favorite…" Krad brushes the rose against Satoshi's face. The fragrance of it travels through the boy's nostrils, making him close his eyes in pleasure. He notices the blood that drips from it.

"You didn't remove the…"

"Hey. What's a rose without the thorns? It kinda loses its poetic value… don't you think?" Krad continues teasing Satoshi with the cloudy-white flower.

"Idiot!" Krad takes out his handkerchief and wipes Krad's bleeding side. "Since when have you been concerned with poetry?"

"Ever since I met you." Krad smiles at a somewhat surprised Satoshi. His eyes widen but the boy doesn't let his 'getting thrown-off' for long. Satoshi retorts to his icy shell as soon as the slightest hint of vulnerability escaped him. Krad, amused, just laughs at this.

"What's so funny?" Satoshi says, slightly raising his voice. Although, no matter how much he tries, no amount of covering up can hide the hint of redness on his cheeks.

Krad nears Satoshi's face and connects his forehead with the younger teen's own.

"Relax. I was just thinking how cute you are…" Krad's head closes the remaining distance. He captures Satoshi's mouth, causing a gasp to come out of the boy. He takes advantage of this and enters. Satoshi tenses up for a while but relaxes almost immediately. He willingly returns and deepens the kiss, playing with his own tongue and teasing the older teen. Krad pulls out and moves on to Satoshi's neck. He did not give a damn for gentleness anymore. He nibbles, hard, on the sensitive skin. Satoshi gives out a moan of both surprise and pleasure.

Krad starts to unbutton Satoshi's uniform as he moves lower. He licks Satoshi's collarbone and practically rips his shirt off him. The white undershirt is left and Krad proceeds to move the hindrance out of the way.

'K-Krad… wait…" Satoshi mutters a soft protest.

"Ah…"

Krad is now feasting on Satoshi's chest and continues on his downwards direction. His warm tongue, tracing a path on the pale white skin on Satoshi's torso.

"Krad wait!" Satoshi is practically panting while he speaks.

"Someone might…"

Krad gives a muffled roar as his weight overwhelms the boy and they both fall towards the floor.

"Ahh… …!"

Neither of the two notices the rose fall a second later after they have. It hits the floor but the abundance of its petals softens its fall, making it bounce after impact.

* * *

"Ahh… …!" 

"What's wrong?" Dark looks at the person at the other side of the table.

"Brain freeze!" Daisuke mutters while a spoon is still inside his mouth. That last bite of his strawberry chocolate banana-split was too big for his own good. Not to mention that he practically tried to swallow the whole thing the moment the waiter placed it on the table.

"Sheesh! That's what you get for being such a miniature pig!" Dark huffs.

Daisuke slams his hands on the table and stands up.

"Who're you calling a pig?" Daisuke soon regrets his actions as he notices people from around staring at him. He clears his throat and manages to give a "gomen" before sitting back down.

"(whispering) And what do you mean by 'miniature'?"

"Heh. That's what you are! You're too little to be a pig. You're the pig midget!" Dark says laughingly.

"Hmph!" Daisuke tries to control himself for fear of being embarrassed again.

"I'll be taller than you in a few years! Just you wait!"

"No way in hell that THAT'S gonna happen!" Dark gives him a casual disbelieving look.

"Grr…" Daisuke's shaking becomes evident when his spoon moves with him. He takes in a VERY deep breath and gives out a long sigh.

"I'm gonna forgive you since you bought me this wonderful banana ice cream dessert!" Daisuke takes another bite.

"And the waffles, and the taffy, and the cotton candy, and the chips and the iced milk tea…," Dark adds, making Daisuke choke on his food.

"You said you'd treat me to a snack in this coffee shop! So I let you." Daisuke sticks out his tongue and continues eating.

"That's too much for a 'snack'!" Dark retorts. "Geez! I should start charging you for this!"

"HA! This is hardly any payment for beating me up and (switches to whispering chibi mode)… stealing my first kiss." Daisuke is careful not to be heard.

"Besides, I rarely have desserts since my mom doesn't think they're 'healthy'. Like she'd know anything about that."

"I'm not trying to pay you back! You deserved every blow." Dark says.

"And I think that I should charge you for that kiss!"

"Hmph! Don't flatter yourself! It wasn't THAT great!" Daisuke defends himself.

"Wasn't that great? Wasn't it 'terrible' until just a little while ago?" Dark snickers.

Daisuke realizes what he said and tries to recover.

"I mean… yeah! Terrible! Not great! It doesn't even come close to great! It was shit!"

"Now now Dai-chan.! It's not polite to swear! And if it was shit, then I guess you like stuffing yourself in it!" Dark counters.

"Don't call me Dai-chan so casually!" Daisuke tries to take a stand.

"Why not? We already crossed one of the major thresholds." Dark says with a wink.

"In fact, I shouldn't even be bothering with honorifics with you."

"Don't get so cozy."

"You mean like when we slept together?"

"(Vein popping on head) We didn't sleep together!"

"Oh. Then I guess I was sleeping with a red-haired pig then."

"Ugh! You know what I mean!" Daisuke says.

Dark just looks at him and is clearly amused by the reactions of the red-head. Daisuke notices this and turns away. He feels a lot of blood go towards his head, causing a warm sensation. Dark snickers again.

"What now?"

"I was just thinking," Dark says. "After all… …, you're still a kid."

"I can be pretty mature when I want to!" Daisuke defends.

"I can see that."

The two of them don't speak for a while.

"Look kid, I don't want any trouble from you," Dark states. Daisuke just looks at him.

"So what do you say…?" Dark extends his hand to the younger teen. "… To a truce?"

Daisuke is stunned. He just looks at the Dark's hand for a while.

'I guess… it wouldn't be too bad.' Daisuke thinks to himself.

'He's trying to avoid any further conflict between us and… he doesn't seem to be interested in Risa.'

Daisuke gulps before reaching out and grabbing the older teen's hand.

"Okay. Truce." He says.

The two boys shake on it.

"Now… How about another kiss?" Dark says as he pulls Daisuke towards him.

"AHHH! What are you doing?" Daisuke pulls his hand out.

"(innocently) What? I just want a 'make-up' kiss." Dark says.

"(serious) If you really want a truce… then you better take me seriously," Daisuke says.

Dark puts his hands up in an 'I surrender' stance.

"Okay! I'll be nice."

"Good."

"But what about this?" Dark takes a sip of his iced tea.

"How about… we try being friends?"

"Seriously?" Daisuke can hardly believe that diplomacy works on Dark. He half expected him to laugh at his face when he asked Dark to take him seriously.

"I guess," Dark replies. "Besides, we won't be able to avoid hanging-out in the future if Krad has any say to it so we might as well get along."

"W-Well said." Daisuke agrees.

Dark extends his hand again. "(cheerfully)Let's shake on it!"

"You're not gonna try anything funny again, will you?" Daisuke says, cautious.

"Don't worry. I won't." Dark assures him. The younger teen takes Dark's hand once again, signifying the start of their friendship.

"Hmm… I guess you're not a bad guy… if one really digs and digs and digsbeneath those shit-y layers of yours."

"(vein popping on head) Hey!" Dark says. He looks at his watch and stands up.

"I should take you home now."

"Ah! Don't worry! I'm not a girl. I can go home on my own." Daisuke stands up and picks up his things.

"Hey! I'm trying to do you a favor here, okay? So just go with it. I might not be so generous next time." Dark says.

The walk home is pretty uneventful, although Daisuke considered walking home with Dark a major unlikely event. They finally arrive in front of Daisuke's home. Only half of the sun can be seen. A few minutes and it will have completely set. The red sky is proof of that.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dark…Dark-senpai!" Daisuke throws a cheerful smile towards the purple-haired teen.

Dark is surprised by Daisuke's formality. He smiles, knowing that the kid had given him a chance to earn his respect. He looks at Daisuke for the last time, admiring the fiery-red hair that is being highlighted by the setting sun. He moves towards him and places his hand on Daisuke's head and gently ruffling his hair.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Daisuke takes a step backward.

"I was just thinking how cute your hair is. Red. It suits you." Dark says. He places both his hands on his pockets and turns around.

"See ya!" Dark turns around and starts to walk off.

"G-Goodbye!" Daisuke looks at Dark who doesn't turn back. He sighs and walks towards the front door of his house. He goes in and takes his shoes off.

"I'm home!" he announces and proceeds to walk upstairs.

"Welcome home Daisuke! Don't worry about dinner! I'm cooking tonight!" Emiko calls out.

"I see…" an eerie feeling crept into Daisuke's stomach as he thinks about his mother cooking and serving dinner.

He passes the upstairs hallway and goes inside his room.

"What a day!" he says.

Indeed, it has been quite a day for him and others. The ending of the day only gives way to what lies ahead for this sweet teenager. There's still so much he hasn't seen and so much he doesn't know. Like the fact that he will be dreaming of a certain tall older purple-haired teen tonight… …

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here it is! The fifth chapter! (wheeze wheeze)

So what did you think? Was it good? Did I do it right? Is actual food like hamburgers and rice doing it for me? Hehehe…

To those who reviewed, like **Lady Samurai (who is always the 1st to review! Thanks!), Escuro, Mergic,…,frozenmagicfire,Meestyna, Manami Nakaoki,I'magirlxD and AKAI**, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Lady Samurai: I agree! Romance and angst! Hehehe… the best! Although I kinda like Humor and Romance too! Like Gravitation! (you know that one?)

CrystalStarGuardian: Really? Thanks! Hehe… I'm glad you think that it's believable.

Escuro: I'm glad that you like the interaction! Hehe… Yes! Daisuke is just too CUTE! He's my favorite DN Angel character!

Just one thing, this can still be considered T, right? Right? I haven't under-rated? Right?

**PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS CHAP IS STILL T!** (sniffle) Otherwise, inform me immediately! Please! Thanks! (I hope it's still T) I'm afraid of under-rating…

Last but not least, Please REVIEW! Thanks and good day! (smiles, waves and bows)


	6. The Moth and the Flame

**Chapter 6: The MOTH and the FLAME**

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

Two weeks have gone by since Dark and Daisuke agreed on a truce. That truce, however, had little opportunity to be tested due to the fact that the two people who agreed to it rarely encountered each other since that day. And if they did come across one another, the air would be filled with a sense of hurry, mostly due to Daisuke's busy schedule as level representative, or awkwardness, at least to the younger of the two. He had, however, grown a friendship with Satoshi who seemed strangely at ease whenever he was around him. They had been getting very close as of late and he feels that Satoshi is on the verge of telling him about his relationship with Krad.

Nonetheless, Daisuke has been feeling unusually uneasy for the past few days, not to mention a little too conscious especially when the rarity of coming face to face with Dark happens to occur. Though he'd rather not think about it, a part of him blames the fact that Dark had been occupying most of his dreams, both the daily and the nocturnal kind. But he is given little time to think about or rationalize it since almost all of his time, both in school and in his home, is always occupied.

Being level representative, his workload is self-explanatory. At home, however, he is in charge of the cooking, cleaning, and the over-all maintenance of the house. His mother, Emiko, who works as a nurse, would leave after dinner and work all-night in the hospital because she has a nightly shift. After her working hours, she would come home during the day and go straight to bed, spending the rest of the day in her room sleeping. That is why Daisuke is also the one in charge of making sure that her mother eats right by making her mother's food during the morning and making a packed lunch both for her and himself. Emiko orders out for dinner so he does not have to worry about preparing dinner.

At night, after dinner and after his mother leaves, he does his schoolwork and the training routines he made for himself during the days he was trying to impress Risa. Even when he was already shot down, the habit stuck with him and so, it's become a vital part of his nightly routines.

In fact, the only time he gets to reflect is the few minutes in bed before dozing off to sleep and more recently, dreaming of the purple-haired bully he once despised.

Daisuke feels embarrassed since he now feels a sort of connection to Dark because of those dreams of his. Not to mention that he finds no valid reason why he should even think of having a connection with him, even if it was only in his mind. But he has to admit that try as he might, his feelings towards the older teen has changed significantly, though he still hasn't quite figured out just how and to what direction they changed to.

But he feels that the less he thinks about it, the better because a boy thinking about another man is weird, isn't it? He'd rather focus on his work and activities, especially now that exams are coming up. He needs to make sure to be the top in ranking if he has any chance on being valedictorian one day so that he'll get into the good university of his choice and so that his mother won't have to worry about paying for college fees. He needs to make the best of his stay in High School so his thoughts had better be on important things instead.

And speaking of important things, he had agreed to meet Risa Harada this afternoon. She called him last night and told him to meet her in one of the benches outside of the school building during lunchtime. After class and the ringing of the bell, he hurriedly placed his things in his body bag and went to the comfort room to check his appearance. He could never be too neat especially when Risa was going to meet him. After making sure that everything was indeed "in place", he promptly proceeded to their meeting place, a wooden bench at the school park and there, he saw Risa, seating on the bench under a tulip tree.

"Daisuke-kun!"

Before Daisuke could return the greeting, she stood abruptly and ran to him.

She took his hand and happily led him towards the bench. Once there, she sat down and patted her side, urging Daisuke to seat down.

"Harada-san, good afternoon!"

"It certainly is. And you know why?" Risa seemed to be unable to hide her giddiness as she spoke.

"Why?" Daisuke asked, puzzled.

Risa suppressed a laugh by covering her mouth with closed knuckles. After letting it die down, she continued to speak.

"It's because I finally know how I can get closer to my true love!"

By this time, Risa was giggling so feverishly that Daisuke couldn't help the puzzlement that was growing evident on his face.

"Are you talking about Dark-senpai?"

"Who else would I be talking about? I told you that I've given up on all men the moment I laid my eyes on him, my prince charming!"

Daisuke said nothing to this and waited for Risa to say the reason why she's being so enthusiastic.

"Daisuke, you should have told me that you and Dark were close friends!"

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"I heard word going around that you were hanging out with his group recently. I also heard from Takeshi that you were invited to a sleepover in Krad-senpai's home."

Daisuke was surprised about Risa's knowledge of his affairs with Dark and Krad. Though it wasn't entirely true that he had been hanging out with them recently, he DID have that sleepover in Krad's home where so many things happened that he wouldn't have expected in his life, to be specific, getting his first kiss from Dark, an older boy.

"So that's why you haven't been joining us for lunch these past few weeks! I've heard that you've also been getting very close with Hiwatari. You've been hanging out with your new friends! Daisuke-kun, I'm kind of hurt."

"That's not true! The reason why I haven't been joining you was because I was spending my time in the student council room taking care of the preparations for the school festival next month."

Daisuke stuttered as he spoke but he continued.

"And I only joined Satoshi and the others twice. That was almost 3 weeks ago."

"Even so, you've been closer to Dark than anyone else I know," Risa stated

"You should have told me! I've been straining every effort to get every inch closer to him and you've been here all along! I'm happy because you can help me, Daisuke-kun!"

Daisuke grabbed the bottom of his school shirt and bit his lip as Risa continued to speak.

"I've been thinking about it all night! And I think I've come up with a plan on how you can get me more affiliated with him. First, you have to find a way to get me to join them for lunch regularly… …"

"I'm sorry Harada-san!"

Daisuke spoke abruptly, cutting Risa off. Risa was startled and looked at Daisuke with puzzlement.

"I really can't help you. As I've said, I'm not that close to them. And I wouldn't want to make it seem like I am. I don't want to impose. I think that you should look for another way."

With that, Daisuke stood, grabbed his bag and ran back towards the school building, leaving a bewildered Risa behind.

He went to the student council room, which was empty by then, and ate his lunch inside. He had already finished all the work the day before so he didn't have to do anymore until next month. He felt sorry for leaving Risa behind like that but he didn't want to have to endure another moment of Risa's worshipping of Dark, much less get involved and help her with her plan. She may have dumped him a long time ago but it still hurt especially when she keeps on about the guy she dumped him for.

"God, how can she just speak to me about him like that…?" Daisuke whispered to himself as he leaned his head backward and stared at the ceiling.

"Doesn't she feel that I still care for her? Haven't I shown her that much, at least?"

He let out a sigh of exasperation and covered his forehead with the back of his arm. After he had calmed down, he tried to assess what he was feeling about the situation. It's true that he was hurt by Risa. He was feeling this urge to keep Risa away from Dark. Was it all just because he was trying to protect Risa? Or… …

Daisuke's thoughts lingered on a mental image of Dark in front of him, towel-clad and with beads of water running down his lean and chiseled torso, the image that stuck to his mind the day since his first kiss. Daisuke only noticed all the blood rushing to his face when he felt the heat stinging his cheeks. He shook it off and resumed eating.

After he was done, he went to the classroom to wait for classes to resume. Upon entering, he saw Satoshi, sitting quietly on his desk. He gave a slight nod the moment their eyes met. He went towards his desk. After settling himself on his seat, Satoshi approached him, got an empty chair from the nearest desk, and sat next to him.

"You look troubled."

Satoshi's clear blue eyes and voice looked and sounded calm and indifferent, as it always appeared to Daisuke. But behind them lies the concern he had for the one he was talking to.

"Really?"

Daisuke didn't put his mask of a smile when heard Satoshi's voice as he normally would have done had it involved someone else.

"I hope I didn't worry you."

Daisuke knows better than to lie to Satoshi about anything. He had discovered that his friend was able to read people very easily, especially him. And even if their friendship was relatively fresh, he had found feelings of trust toward him. That's why he did not attempt to conceal his true mood.

"I've just been thinking about Risa. She asked me to help her with Dark."

Satoshi sat quietly as he listened to Daisuke.

"I'm hurt but also confused. Although she rejected me for him, I also want her to be happy. Shouldn't I be graceful enough to help them get together so that she'll be happy?"

"It's because you like Dark."

"I mean, sure, the guy's a complete ASSHOLE but I should be the greater man."

"It's because you like Dark."

"I shouldn't stoop to his level just because there's a girl I happen to like that ah, er… likes him.

"It's because you like Dark."

"After all, I'm not a kid anymore. I can make sacrifices! I DAMN WELL KNOW HOW TO ACCEPT DEFEAT!"

"(raising right hand upward) It's because you like…"

"And you know what? That's what I'm gonna DAMN WELL do! I'm gonna show the two of 'em I'm the greater man! That I can rise above all the pettiness of my own feelings and gladly stand aside for Risa's happiness!"

"(vein popping on head) … … you like…"

"Thanks Satoshi," Daisuke exclaims as he shoots from his seat and grabs Satoshi's shoulders.

"You've been a BIG help!"

"(with hand still raised) Um…."

"(starry-eyed and raising a shaking fist) We'll see who gets to be the REAL MAN at the end!"

And with that bold statement said, Daisuke rocketed off towards the door and out of the classroom, on his way to see Dark and gracefully and "SINCERELY" stand aside for Risa's happiness.

"(sweatdrop) … … … …" Satoshi let out a sigh and went back to his seat.

"We still have class."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the lunch break and students were on their way towards their respective classrooms with the satisfaction and the feeling of peace and energy that accompanied a full stomach. The hallways were again filled with the lively sounds of students exchanging words, ideas, stories, and occasional punches, brought about by their surges of energy. And yet, suddenly, there came a stillness in the air as the bunch of High School kids felt the ground shake. 

"Is there some sort of drill?"

"Stupid! Drills don't have actual earthquakes in them!"

"Oh."

"Oh hey! It's getting stronger!"

"Let's get out of…"

But the student wasn't able to finish as he, along with a few other of his friends, was knocked over by some unknown force. He could only watch as the force left a trail of students in its path.

"What the hell was that?" A students asked, amidst the moaning and groaning of a few others.

"I, like, don't know. All I know is, like, I saw something small and red, and all of you people became, like, bowling pins, or something."

"Stop talking like that you asshole!"

"You, like, don't have any say in how I, like, talk!"

"You two boys stop your arguing!" Riku stated. She looked on at the direction where the RED force sprinted off to.

"(sweatdrop) Was that Daisuke?"

* * *

Dark walked in the school halls and towards his next class. Upon reaching the door of his classroom, he saw Daisuke, standing firmly, with his fists clenched and with his red eyes fixed on his own. He signaled the boys he was with to go ahead. The two stood there, face to face and not moving an inch until Daisuke finally spoke out. 

"I have something to say to you"

"Make it fast. I have class."

"Like you care about that."

"It's better than wasting my time with a twerp like you."

"I didn't come here to bicker with you."

"That's a shame. It would have been nice to pretend we were lovers," Dark said teasingly, enjoying the red color rising from the other one's cheeks.

"I…"

"You know what? Let's blow class."

"What?"

Dark pulled Daisuke's hand and led him towards the stairs. Daisuke tried to protest but he decided to just go along with whatever Dark had planned. He was going to tell him something anyway. He noticed that Dark's hand and pull were gentle and accommodating, not like the few physical encounters he had had with him before, with the exception of the kiss.

'Not that again," he thought and pushed the idea out of his mind. He needed to focus

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask too many questions."

The two walked up the stairs, to the top and towards the school roof. Dark opened the door and immediately, the strong wind entered the stairway, brushing past the two boys and ruffling their hair and uniforms. With their hands still held together, Dark led Daisuke towards the railing of the edges of the roof.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"So that we can be alone."

"I thought you didn't want to waste your time on me?"

Dark paused for a while, smiling gently at Daisuke.

"You had something to tell me, right?"

"Y-yeah…," Daisuke replied, looking away.

"So? What is it?"

"I… I'M GIVING RISA TO YOU!"

The wind grew stronger. Daisuke moved his hair away as the strands fell over his eyes.

"Who's Risa?" Dark asked nonchalantly

Daisuke felt outraged. Did that mean Dark kissed Risa without at least knowing her name?

"She's the girl you kissed weeks ago!"

"Ah! The one who had cookies? What about her?"

"She likes you! She… She has been in love with you ever since High School started!" Daisuke tried to contain himself while he was saying these things. A while ago, he was confident he'd be able to say these words with ease. He didn't count on the hurt he would be feeling, knowing he was giving up Risa, the first girl he truly liked.

"So you're 'giving' her to me?" Dark scoffed.

"I'm not saying she's an object to be handed down or anything! I'm just saying… she's a nice girl. She's beautiful, smart, she's… perfect! It wouldn't hurt you if you gave her a chance."

"Did she ask you to help her?"

"Huh?"

"That's it, isn't it? She pushed you to help her with me," Dark said

"No! That's not the only reason why I'm doing this!" I want her to be happy!"

"What about you? You like her, right? And you're just giving her up to me like that. I hate that shit. What are you trying to prove? That you're ma martyr? That you're the better man?"

Daisuke was speechless, not knowing how to reply to Dark's remark.

" That's not how it works! If you were really the better man, you'd fight for the one you like, that is, if you really DID care for her. And also..." Dark continued as he walked towards Daisuke.

"You like me, right?"

Daisuke was stunned and could not answer. He just stood there, motionless, as if he had been slapped on the face. Dark pulled Daisuke and pushed him against the railings, making sure that the younger teen is not hurt in the process.

"Well?"

"I…" Daisuke could feel his heart pound. The close proximity to Dark was overwhelming. The heat rising to his face and ears wasn't helping in anyway.

Dark, upon seeing this, leaned closer. Daisuke felt his hot breath touch the skin of his ears. He felt something warm touch his cheeks. Dark's lips tickled this area of his face and moved downward. Daisuke tried to come up with a sound of protest but instead, gave out a soft moan as Dark made contact with his sensitive neck. He bit the skin gently, making Daisuke grab him by the shoulders. His hands were trembling.

"No." He said, trying to push dark away from him. Dark stopped from what he was doing and looked firmly at Daisuke's eyes.

"Well?"

"I…I don't know. I don't… …"

"Just tell me if you like me."

"I... H-How did…"

"You do, don't you?" Dark was serious now.

Daisuke, unable to withstand the pressure, nodded his head. He was very confused but he knew he liked what Dark was doing to him. He hated to admit it but it was as though he was yearning for this.

"I like you." Daisuke said.

"Good."

"But… I don't know why."

"It doesn't matter."

And with that, Dark pressed his lips against Daisuke's, kissing him sweetly at first. And then, upon hearing Daisuke's muffled voice, he got rougher, alternating from his neck, his cheeks and back to his lips. He grabbed Daisuke's uniform and rapidly unbuttoned it. He then took off Daisuke's undershirt, kissing the red-haired boy's smooth and milky-white chest upon doing so.

He kissed Daisuke on the lips again and this time, Daisuke decided to kiss back. He moaned as Dark bit his lower lip, urging him to open his teeth. Dark entered his mouth, covering Daisuke's soft and reddened lips and playing with the boy's tongue with his own.

Dark took off the top of his uniform, never breaking his contact with Daisuke. He moved downward towards Daisuke's chest and kissed teased Daisuke's nipple with his teeth. Daisuke let out a shout as Dark sucked on his sensitive chest, grabbing the older teen's head as he tried to contain his voice for fear of being heard.

"Dark…" was the only thing he could say as Dark moved towards his flat abdomen and lower still. Dark unzipped and took off Daisuke's pants, revealing cotton-white briefs beneath. Dark moved Daisuke towards the wall, behind the door to the stairway. He made him lean against it as he touched Daisuke from outside his underwear and kissed him.

Daisuke was groaning uncontrollably. He couldn't even think anymore.

Dark paused from kissing Daisuke as he removed what was left of Daisuke's clothes. Daisuke took the opportunity to regain control of himself and the situation.

"Dark… stop…"

"Why?" Dark asked while removing his own clothes.

"Uh…" Daisuke was running out of words as he saw Dark half-naked. He gazed at dark's lean build, his smooth skin, his firm chest and abdomen. His eyes moved lower and he trembled at the sight of Dark's manhood.

"Turn around," Dark commanded Daisuke. When he saw Daisuke fail to react, he helped him up, turned him around and held him against the wall. He kissed Daisuke's nape and moved lower towards his back. Daisuke scratched his nails against the wall, not able to stand the pleasure Dark was causing.

"Daisuke… … Mmm….."

"Ahh…! Ahhh… Dark!"

Daisuke felt Dark position himself from behind him. This was it. There was no turning back even if he wanted to. He felt a sort of pain from his stomach, wanting whatever was happening to continue. He wanted this… he wanted Dark.

He didn't want to think. He only needed to feel Dark; give himself to him.

He felt the heat rising to his chest as Dark's body and his back made contact. He prepared himself.

The only thing he remembered before his complete submission was the sound of groaning from both Dark and himself as Dark entered him, joining their bodies and claiming Daisuke as his own.

* * *

"Class. Do you know the story about the MOTH and the FLAME?

_Dark groans as he pushed himself inside Daisuke, holding the redhead by the waist and pushing him against himself._

One night, a moth was flying silently inside a house. While doing so, he saw a lighted candlethat was placed on a table and flew towards it.

_Daisuke shouted as Dark grabbed his manhood, stroking it briskly as he pushes even deeper inside of him repeatedly._

"The moth curiosity grew into amazement as it was dazzled by the gentle dance of the flame of the candle. Slowly, it flew nearer and nearer the candle flame, hoping to catch the candle flame's beauty."

_Dark's pacing grew faster and Daisuke's movements now complimented those of Dark. Darkclosed his eyes and bit on the skin ofDaisuke's nape as he and his partnercame closer to the edge._

"But the moth came too close to the flame and his wings caught on fire. The fire spread all over the moth's fragile body, incinerating it to ashes in a matter of seconds."

_Dark and Daisuke held each other as they reached the peak, shouting simultaneously upon the passing of their release: Daisuke's, on Dark's hand, and Dark's, deep inside his partner._

"The moth was reduced into ashes while the flame shone brightly still, unyielding to the slight interruption to the course of its life."

_Dark kisses Daisuke one last time before collapsing on top of the younger teen.The two boys lay on the floor, panting and holding each other._

"There's a lesson to be learned there!" Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Several hands rise up and the teacher calls them one by one, listening to their opinions about the story. Satoshi, on the other hand, sat calmly on his seat, with his eyes focused on Daisuke's empty seat.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

So, after months of waiting, here it is! Chapter 6 of Sweet Misery! hehe. To those who waited for the story, I apologize for taking solong. And to those who are reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy reading this fic of mine. Hehe..

To all my readers, please continue to read and review! Please tell me what you honestly think of my story. (smiles)

And also, I'll be changing this story's rating from T to M for obvious reasons. That's all for now.

See you in the next chapter! (smiles, waves, and bows)

**...purplelantern...**


End file.
